Washu's Experiments
by Lord22
Summary: Washu has begun researching the most unique specimens in the universe. The girls of Masaki House. Of course, the path of science has a lot of room for error, and reversing the changes on people is a lot harder than changing them in the first place. Even so, a few irreversible transformations are nothing the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe can't cover up...
1. Kiyone Cubed

**WARNING:  
**  
 **The following fanfic contains bondage, damsels in distress, and heavy use of transformation fetishes. If any of this offends you, don't read any further.**

 **Chapter One: Kiyone Cubed**

Sasami was playing in the front garden when she saw two familiar figures entering the shrine. One of them was a curvaceous blue-haired woman with long blue hair. She had a large bust and wide hips and wore a latex police uniform. The other had darker skin and curly blonde hair and was just as curvaceous as her partner. The blonde one had an identical uniform to her partner, except with orange. Both had long, shapely legs. Overjoyed, Sasami ran for them. 'Mihoshi! Kiyone! You came to visit!'

'Yeah, we were wondering if we could stay here tonight.' said Kiyone, pushing aside a strand of her blue hair.

"Yeah, Kiyone is afraid we're going to get kicked out and-" began Mihoshi.

"Zip it," said Kiyone.

"Hey, Mihoshi, could you help me make dinner?" asked Sasami.

"Sure thing Sasami," said Mihoshi.

Kiyone made her way into the house and saw Ryoko resting on the ceiling supports. The cyan-haired space pirate glanced down with a raised eyebrow. Ryoko was even bustier than Kiyone, with longer legs and thinner hips. She wore an orange, white, and black dress with baggy sleeves. Kiyone met her gaze.

"Rough day?" asked Ryoko.

"Yeah, Mihoshi and I got called out for duty a whole bunch of times," said Kiyone. "And then at the end of it, we got fired from two of our jobs."

"Sucks to be you," said Ryoko.

"You could pretend to care, you know," noted Kiyone.

"Sorry," said Ryoko, "it must be pretty hard on you having Mihoshi for a partner."

"Like you wouldn't believe," said Kiyone.

"Why not just live here with Tenchi?" asked Ryoko.

"I want to be self-sufficient," said Kiyone. "And I don't like taking advantage of his hospitality."

"I've been doing it for years," said Ryoko, before phasing through the wall.

At that moment Washu entered the room. Washu was currently in her adult form. She had pouty red lips and long spiky red hair, and her eyes were mischevious. She had a pair of large breasts and wide hips, and she was eying Kiyone thoughtfully.

"Oh, Kiyone there you are," she said. "I was looking for someone to experiment on."

"What, were Ryoko and Tenchi uncooperative?" asked Kiyone.

"Well the experiment I need you for only applies to normal females," said Washu. "Neither Ryoko or Mihoshi quality. So please will you be my guinea pig?"

She was about to refuse before she came up with an idea. "…Fine, okay," said Kiyone. "If you pay my rent."

"Sure, sure," said Washu, "I'm a genius after all. I can science up a solution to that problem easy."

* * *

Kiyone entered the subspace lab of Washu with some reservations. She found Washu sitting at her lab typing busily at a dozen unfinished experiments. Kiyone smiled slightly. Washu was the sort of person who would devote themselves obsessively to a given task for a few hours, then completely forget about it later. She had years worth of half-finished experiments which had never gotten off the staging ground.

She tapped Washu on the shoulder. The scientist turned around. "Oh, Kiyone. Glad you're here."

"So what did you need help with?" asked Kiyone, not really wanting to know.

"Oh nothing really," said Washu, turning back to her instruments. "I just want to conduct some more in-depth tests."

"What do you mean 'in depth?'" asked Kiyone.

"Oh like this…" said Washu, before pressing a button.

Robotic arms surged out of nowhere and caught Kiyone by the arms. She struggled against them but was helpless to stop them from pulling her arms out on either side of her. Two more grabbed her legs and pulled them out, so she was bound in a spread eagle position as the doors closed. Kiyone hauled on them. "Hey, Washu, I didn't sign up for this!"

"Oh come on, Kiyone," said Washu. "You know how I operate. Now don't be difficult. We've got work, the two of us." She typed in on her console, and two more arms came forward. They slapped Kiyone upside the breasts. The motion sent her large bosom bouncing before the hands cupped them. Kiyone struggled as they began to feel her up. They squeezed her and tweaked her nipples affectionately.

"Ugh… what the… Washu what are you doing?" asked Kiyone, a blush on her features.

"Experimenting, obviously," said Washu. "You know you're supple and sensitive. Really up there with the best of them."

"Watch it, genius," said Kiyone with a growl.

"Now let's see… what size to make you?" asked Washu, looking over her computer. "Ah, what the heck, let's go as large as possible!" And she pressed a button.

The two arms holding Kiyone's breasts began to send waves of energy into her breasts. She felt a heat growing within her. Even so, for a moment nothing happened. Then Kiyone blushed as she felt a heat rising in her chest. Looking down she saw that her breasts were beginning to jiggle. As the arms removed themselves, her nipples stood on end. They could be seen, even through her galaxy police jumpsuit.

"What do you… my breasts… ugh…" said Kiyone, struggling to think. "What have you…" Then she noticed something. "They're getting bigger!"

Indeed they were. Her already ample chest was beginning to expand outwards. Her bra strained beneath her suit as her tits reached the size of her head. Still, they continued to grow outward, jiggling more and more.

Washu watched with hardly contained glee. "Yuh huh, and their only just getting started too."

Her breasts were now the size of watermelons and still growing outward. Kiyone moaned and moaned, her face turning a bright red as she tried to keep control of herself. A wetness appeared at the crotch of her jumpsuit, which seemed to stretch more and more. "Stop it!" cried Kiyone "Stop… ugh… stop the process…"

"Too late for that, I've already administered a massive dose to you," said Washu. "But don't you worry, as soon as I've finished observing the process I'll reverse it."

The process continued. Larger and larger Kiyone's tits grew, and soon she was leaning forward. The metal arms adjusted position so that Kiyone was kneeling as her tits hit the floor. They kept her upright as she rose higher. They were now the size of car tires and growing. Washu looked on in concern.

"…Wow, I think I may have overestimated the effect my enlargement device had," said Washu. "You're already more than twice as large as my expectations!"

"Oh, goddesses yes!" screamed Kiyone as the pleasure grew within it.

"And you seem to be enjoying every minute of it," said Washu in satisfaction.

Kiyone's breasts had only begun to expand faster. No longer the size of car tires, they were now approaching the size of a small car each. Already both were larger than she was and still they grew. Finally, with one final moan, Kiyone came and came hard. She arched her back and fell exhausted into her own enormous cleavage.

"Well an inventer is always pleased to know that her work is appreciated," said Washu. "Now for the other side."

Kiyone looked up as best she could and struggled to move. "Other side? What do you mean- AH!' And injection was put into her ass at that moment.

Kiyone's ass began to become meatier and meatier. Instinctively she ended up sticking it into the air as she struggled to get to her feet. It got bigger and bigger and didn't look like it was going to stop any time soon.

Kiyone's moans were earthshaking.

Soon Kiyone's body was sandwiched between her enormous cleavage, and an ass just as large. All her struggles did was shake her new booty.

"Oh, now that is a perfect hourglass figure," said Washu, coming forward to admire her handiwork. "The symmetry works well, actually." And she slapped Kiyone across the ass.

"Ohhh!" screamed Kiyone as an orgasm rocked her.

"Extra sensitive too," said Washu. "You know I'm surprised your galaxy police uniform stood up to all that. Makes you wonder if it wasn't designed with fetishes in mind."

"Washu…" gasped Kiyone, "is it done?"

"Yeah, that looks to be about it," said Washu, making her way over to the console and typing into it. "Now to start the shrinking process…"

Metal arms came forward and injected both Kiyone's ass and breasts simultaneously. Kiyone shivered there, trapped between her breasts and waited. And waited.

Nothing happened.

"Uh oh," said Washu, looking over her scans.

"What?" said Kiyone.

"Erm…" said Washu, a nervous smile on her face. "It's irreversible."

"What?!" said Kiyone.

"Did I say irreversible?" asked Washu. "I meant we've had a mild setback, of course. Turns out my method of shrinking things down was a little… ah… insufficient."

"I can't… my breasts are larger than I am?!" roared Kiyone. "How am I supposed to get to work like this?!"

"Calm down would ya?" asked Washu, tweaking one of her nipples to send her moaning. "You look great."

As Washu began to grope her up, Kiyone struggled to move. Soon she could hardly think. And when she finally managed to think, she couldn't help but feel that she could get used to this.

Washu finished having her fun, driving Kiyone over the edge again and again. Finally, it came to an end and she walked back. "Let me think, let me think… you need to get to work. Well, you could just not go to work."

"If I don't go to work I'll be fired!" said Kiyone. "And I'll get evicted for sure! There is no way that Mihoshi can run things by herself!"

"Yes, I see your point," said Washu. Then she snapped her fingers. "Okay, I've got it."

Washu typed some more.

"What are you doing?" asked Kiyone.

"You'll see, you'll see," said Washu. "I've got a way you won't be fired or evicted. In fact, nobody will even know you are gone."

Out of the floor then came a sphere of light. And as the light faded away, it revealed a perfect copy of Kiyone. Minus the gigantic tits and ass of course. Washu looked at it in satisfaction.

"What is that?!" asked Kiyone.

"An identical clone of you, Kiyone," said Washu proudly. "Down to the smallest brainwave. Created in the last few seconds. Isn't she perfect? You can applaud when ready."

"What?" said Kiyone. "How is creating a clone of me going to help?!"

"Well obviously she'll take your place until eventually, I reverse the process," said Washu. "Though that could take a while."

"You're going to replace me?!" said Kiyone. "BUT WHAT ABOUT ME?! I… I can't even move like this. I can't just stay here in your lab all the time. Change me back."

"I already told you I couldn't change you back!" snapped Washu. "Not now! I'll get to work on that when I get to it!"

"Get to it now!" said Kiyone.

"Alright, alright, I'll start work on it as soon as possible," said Washu. "But you can't expect results overnight. If you'll come back tomorrow I'll probably have some results."

"Washu…" said Kiyone patiently.

"What?" said Washu.

'I can't move!' roared Kiyone.

"Oh, right silly me.'" said Washu. She slapped Kiyone's tit affectionately, sending the policewomen moaning. "Well don't worry I've got the technology to make this work." She began to type again.

At that moment two pink squares of light appeared in front of Kiyone's breasts and ass. Gradually they began to move forward. As they touched her nipples, they began to flatter. As the squares constricted, Kiyone moaned.

"What are, what are you doing to me?" she cried.

"I'm compressing you," said Washu. "Once I've stored you into a more manageable size I'll have plenty of breathing space to work on a solution."

The squares were closing in, and Kiyone was being crushed between her tits and her ass. Yet no actual harm was befalling her. Instead, she folded in on herself like playdough. As Kiyone struggled to move, she looked to Washu in fear. "Washu have you lost your mind?!"

"Of course not, it's perfectly safe," said Washu. "I'm just warping you into the shape of a small cube and storing you. It's nothing my genius can't make you survive. And don't worry, you'll be conscious the entire time."

"No!" cried Kiyone as her breasts began to cover her up. "Listen to me Washu; I don't want to be stored anywhere! Just keep me like-" And then she was muffled by her enormous breasts. She moaned and groaned as her breasts and ass were pressed closer around her. Her face was obscured by them and could hardly make a sound.

Kiyone had been squashed flat as a pancake. The squares then turned around and began to crush her from the sides. Kiyone was forced thinner and thinner until she was a rectangular cube. The light walls then disappeared and reappeared above and below her. Then they began to crush downwards. Closer and closer they went before finally halting.

Kiyone Makibi had been first in her class in the Galaxy Police Academy. She'd played a critical role in restoring Princess Ayeka to the throne. And she had been reduced to a perfectly square blue cube. You could just about see a hint of her face, squashed between her tits and ass. Washu walked forward. Listening closely one could hear the moans.

Or maybe that was just her imagination.

"Hmm," said Washu, "I guess waiting in storage might get boring. I know just what you need." She typed a few buttons, and an energy field appeared around Kiyone. The moans intensified and Washu read spikes in her mental readings.

"I knew you'd enjoy it," said Washu. "My genius is stimulating every one of your nerves to drive you to the absolute edge. Course you'll never know climax as long as your in that form, but oh well. Something to look forward to, I guess.

"Now, let's get you tucked away."

Picking up the cube, Washu typed into her console with one hand. The floor opened up and a storage container emerged. Washu pushed Kiyone, struggling a bit with the weight. Then she opened up the filing cabinet to reveal a gray box within. Sliding off the top, Washu set Kiyone into it. Shutting the box again to muffle her moans, Washu typed in on her console. A glass ceiling slid over Kiyone so that only a vague outline could be seen. A random number-letter combination was calculated and applied to Kiyone. Then she faded from sight so that no one who entered the lab could see Kiyone without activating that combination.

Washu smiled and yawned. "There! All cubed. I'll admit I've been wanting to use that technology on living organic material for quite a while.' said Washu. 'Now you'll stay there out of sight until I can get things sorted out.

"Now for the clone…"

She made her way over to where the Kiyone clone lay sleeping. Kneeling down by her she woke her up. Clone Kiyone's eyes fluttered open. She stood up, clutching her brow.

'Washu, ugh… my head.' said Kiyone. 'What happened?'

'Oh nothing, the testing is all done Kiyone, and I'll pay your rent like I promised.' said Washu. 'You can leave anytime.'

'I don't remember it.' said Kiyone as she stood up.

'Well that's to be expected.' said Washu. 'It's not the sort of test you would remember. Off you go.'

Clone Kiyone sighed and walked out into the Masaki House. Washu breathed out in satisfaction as a job well done. Then she remembered the other job she had to do.

The genius turned to her console and began to scan over it. 'Now, time to work on finding a way to reverse the process…'

Even as she started to type the door opened, and Sasami came through. 'Washu, dinner is ready.'

Washu considered that. '…Well, it can't hurt to give it some thought over a full stomach. I'm sure Kiyone can wait a little while.'

Washu ate her dinner and would have come right back. But she ended up getting roped into a karaoke contest. By the time she remembered, Kiyone's clone and Mihoshi had gone back home. So Washu returned to the lab.

"Well," said Washu, "no more procrastination. Time to start work on Kiyone. For real this time." She paused. "Although, I've got a lot of in-progress projects I've got to work on. I should probably finish a few of those before I start a new one.

'I'm sure she can wait."

Washu had many unfinished projects. It was a bad habit she got into that she'd start an experiment halfway. Then she'd get bored, occupy herself with something else, and forget about it. Thirty minutes later Washu had done precisely that to Kiyone.

* * *

Kiyone silently screamed in perpetual pleasured bondage. She was unable to escape, unable to move, unable to get any release. All she could hope for was that eventually, Washu would remember her. That she would eventually start working on reversing the process. And that Washu would eventually find a way to do it. And if she managed that, that Washu still remembered where she trapped Kiyone. And even if she did, would Washu know how to reverse the cubing process?

There is a general rule that the more moving parts there are in a plan, the more likely it is to fail. Every extra step increases the likelihood of something going wrong by a huge amount. So a two-step plan has a decent chance of working, a three-step plan is a bit iffy, and four steps are flat out terrible odds.

And five steps?

From the looks of things, Kiyone had better hope she got really lucky. Because otherwise, she was going to be here for a very, very, long time.

Kiyone was never lucky.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Welcome to Washu's Experiments. A fanfic utilizing Washu's reality warper technology for all kinds of changes. Changes to the Tenchi Muyo girls. Starting with Kiyone.

Not sure if I'm going to continue this. I'll certainly take any requests people might have.


	2. Ryoko and Ayeka Digitized

**Chapter Two: Ryoko and Ayeka Digitized**

It was night over the Masaki Household when Washu came out of her lab. The scientist had come up with her next experiment, and she was looking forward to getting someone to use it on.

"Little Ryoko?" asked Washu before looking out the window. There were stars in the sky. "Oh, it's night, isn't it? I guess I should wait for her and Ayeka to wake up." Then she came up with an idea. A wonderful, terrible, awful idea. "Well, it's not like I've ever limited myself to asking when experimenting on Tenchi."

Sneaking into Ryoko and Ayeka's room, she opened the door. The two were sleeping soundly. The beautiful violet haired princess was clad only in her undergarments. Meanwhile, the curvaceous, cyan haired space pirate was rolling in her sleep.

Washu typed in a command.

Ryoko stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes just in time to see a wave of black latex washing over her. Ayeka slept through the entire thing. Ryoko struggled as the black goo gradually worked its way up her legs, covering her ample breasts. Then finally, her face. But Ayeka didn't make a sound, not even noticing as it consumed her.

This was going to be fun, reflected Washu.

* * *

Ryoko woke up. The first thing she noticed was that she was no longer in her bed. Instead, she was being held up in midair by mechanical arms. Her arms and legs were bound in a spread eagle position, and Ayeka was in a similar position.

Ayeka was a slim, beautiful violet haired princess, clad in royal robes.

Washu walked into sight and waved. "Morning, sleepyheads."

"Washu, what the-" Ryoko hauled on he arms. "Let me go!"

"Washu!" said Ayeka. "What is the meaning of this!"

Washu smiled and shrugged. "Oh, nothing, ladies. I just wanted to work on my new experiment."

"Well, you could have asked first!" said Ryoko. Not this again.

"Oh come on, dear," said Washu. "Can't we have some mother, daughter bonding?"

Was she serious? "This isn't my idea of bonding Washu!"

"I will not tolerate this!" said Ayeka. "Washu, I am the Crown Princess of Jurai! You will release me at once or suffer the consequences! Let me out! Let me-Mmmph!" At that moment a red ballgag appeared in her mouth and wrapped itself around her.

Ryoko opened her mouth to speak but found a similar gag materializing within her mouth. "Mmmph!"

"There, that's better," said Washu. "Sorry I gagged you as well, Ryoko. Mommy has to concentrate. Now don't worry. I already did this experiment on Kiyone. She was fine." Washu paused. "Erm, well, that is to say, I don't expect any long-term effects." She recovered and began to type. "Anyway ladies, I got all the data I needed from Kiyone. I now know how my serum affects normal people. But I haven't tested it on abnormal people like yourselves."

At that moment four more arms came forward and began groping Ryoko's huge breasts and Ayeka's smaller ones. As they did, energy was poured into them. Ryoko moaned at their skill.

"Mmmph! MMMPH!" said Ryoko. "Don't worry. It's perfectly safe," said Washu. "Kiyone only had a few minor issues from it, and I'm giving you a much smaller dose than I did to her. Combined with your inherent powers, it should have only a very slight effect."

Heat began to build up in Ryoko's chest. She could tell looking at Ayeka that the Princess was enjoying herself almost as much. "Mmmph!" said Ryoko.

"Enjoying yourself, are you? I'm glad. Those hands are programmed to be very skilled." said Washu. "You can thank Mother Dearest for it. Now let's get started."

And she pressed a button.

Instantly Ryoko's chest began to expand outward. Her kimono was ripped to shreds in moments as her large tits grew outward at a breakneck rate. Beside her Ayeka's chest was doing the same. Larger and larger they grew, past the size of car tires and only increasing.

Washu looked on, fascinated. "Hmm... interesting. You really shouldn't be growing that much. I put only a fraction of the energy into you that I put into Kiyone.

"This bears some looking into."

Their tits grew larger and larger to the sound of their moans. They went beyond the size of cars to the size of monster trucks, then larger and larger. Ryoko felt the tension building within her as her tits continued to increase in size. Soon she had grown to the point where her breasts were the size of trucks, and the growth was only just slowing.

Space Pirate and Princess moaned in absolute pleasure as they came. Their tits slowed in their growth at last. They had left off at such gigantic size that they could see nothing except them. They could feel the walls of Washu's lab straining.

Washu reappeared behind them, typing busily. "Oh, that's fascinating. It looks like your inherent power doesn't make you resistant to the effects. Far from it, it actually amplifies the energy I put into you by an enormous amount. By my estimations um...

"I'm going to need a bigger subspace. Oh well, in for a penny. Now for the second stage."

She pressed a button, and two hands reached out for each of them and began to feel up their butts. Ryoko felt more energy surging into her. Soon her ass began to expand, her hips widening. Within moments their buttocks were grower larger and larger. In minutes they had grown to nearly as larger as their breasts. Soon Princess and Space Pirate were both sandwiched between gigantic assess and enormous tits.

Washu looked at them proudly. "Well my dear little Ryoko, Ayeka, we have a little problem. I'm still working on reversing the process so you'll have to stay here in the lab with me for the time being. But erm, you're a bit big to keep around.

"Not to worry, though. I've got the means to keep you around without interfering with my work. In fact, I've got the means to make sure nobody even misses you."

Washu typed a button. There was a light, and before their eyes, an exact copy of Ayeka and Ryoko landed in their cleavage. The Ryoko clone fell forward to lean in against Ryoko, who struggled all the harder. "Mmmph! Mmmph!"

"See?" said Washu. "Two perfect replicas. These clones have your every memory. For all intents and purposes, they are you.

"Now to compress you!" Washu typed in, and Ryoko felt a pressure on her breasts and ass. Ayeka must have felt it too because both of them began moaning like cows.

Yet nothing else happened. The pressure was there, but it wasn't enough. Washu looked taken aback. "Hmm, that's not good." said the genius. "From the looks of things, your inherent power is a complication. It and your sheer size is making compressing you more difficult. Your size is also causing some problems.

"Oh well, I can improvise, I'm sure." She snapped her fingers in triumph. "I know! I've wanted to test my digitizer for years! I'll convert your entire being into data and store you in my mainframe as a file.

"You'll have the whole run of my computer system. Now hold still. This won't hurt a bit."

She typed in, and rays hit both Ryoko and Ayeka. The two moaned, and Ryoko felt her entire body beginning to tingle. Her skin became transparent and green-tinged. Looking through it, she could see lines of code running through her.

No, they weren't running through her.

Ryoko was being transformed into code! She struggled against it, but little by little, her entire body glowed green. Her legs were beginning to fade out. So were Ayeka's. Soon their entire lower bodies were gone, and their breasts and asses were becoming lines of code. And each line of code was sucked into Washu's console. With a final scream, Ryoko and Ayeka were dragged away into cyberspace.

Washu touched down on her newly cleaned up lab in satisfaction. "Well, that takes care of that," said Washu. "Now why don't we see how my two lovely ladies are doing."

She opened her console and opened a file. There on the screen were Ayeka and Ryoko, bound hand and foot with their enormous breasts. MMMPH! MMMPH! MMMPH!Mmmph! Mmmph…" They moaned.

"Great, the uploading worked," said Washu. "All I have to do now is decrease your busts and rears to a manageable size. Then we'll be done." She typed in, and Ryoko and Ayeka's busts decreased back to near, but not quite their old size.

"Mmmph," said Ayeka in relief.

"Mmmph!" hissed Ryoko.

"All right," said Washu "I'll let you out of bondage too." She typed a bit, then hesitated. "Hmm, that's not good. From the looks of things, my digitizer hasn't just transferred you into my computer. It has also transferred your bindings to you. You've both been permanently hard-coded into bondage.

"Uh, sorry honey. It looks like I'm a bit too much of a genius for my own good.

"Still, I think I can make a few changes to keep you entertained while I figure out how to decode you. Come to think of it; I've never actually figured out how to undigitized objects.

"Oh well, live, and learn.

"First off we'll do a bit of scripting." She typed in some more. Ayeka and Ryoko screamed as digital dildos entered them in both holes. They immediately began to pump in and out. "There we go. I've written a program for your feeling pleasure. Enjoy!"

"MMMPH!" screamed Ryoko.

"MMMPH!" screamed Ayeka.

Space Pirate and Princess writhed as the digital devices plunged in faster by the second. But no matter how hard they pulled, they couldn't break the bindings. On and on it went, and Washu appreciated how their enlarged bosoms bounced alluringly.

Washu closed the program. "Now to wake up our substitutes."

She turned to Ryoko and Ayeka's clones who stood up, rubbing their heads. "Ugh, I feel like I just drank myself to death," said Ryoko.

"Actually what happened was about as far from the opposite as possible," said Washu.

"Washu what happened?" said Ayeka.

"Nothing to worry about my dear," said Washu. "The experiment is done, and both of you did great. My digitizer is a complete success. I've learned that the Jurai Power actually enhances the effects of my device.

"Run along now."

"Don't need to tell me twice," said Ryoko, storming out.

"Good day, Washu," said Ayeka, before leaving.

Washu sighed. "Now, it's been a few weeks. I guess I should get to work on reversing Kiyone's transformation. But how? My original try didn't have any effect? I can't turn back time.

"Turn back time.

"Of course! I just need to start experimenting with altering time and space itself! If I alter her temporal status, it'll be a cinch to make those curves like they never were!

"Still, I'll need a test subject for that, won't I? And messing around with time could be very dangerous for them. So I'll need someone who wouldn't be under threat from the experiment. Someone timeless, or immortal.

"I wonder if Sasami would help me out?"

Soon enough, Washu began making plans to test her alternate reality tuner. Before long, the subject of Ryoko and Ayeka had all but slipped her mind. Even Kiyone was strictly secondary.

The important thing was testing her inventions. The girls were having lots of fun albeit of an unwilling sort. So Washu would worry about getting them out later.

Meanwhile, within the mainframe, Ryoko and Ayeka screamed into their gags in pleasure. Unable to escape from their programming. Unable to move.

Ryoko tried to phase out, to duplicate herself and get away. She tried summoning her power. But that only caused the sex toys within them to become ever more violent. Electric shocks went through them, sending them to ever greater heights of pleasure.

And yet they couldn't fall from those heights. They couldn't cum. They couldn't sleep. They couldn't fall unconscious. They couldn't even become less attuned to their surroundings.

They were trapped in eternal digital bondage.

All they could do was pray that Washu would let them out sooner or later, after coming up with a solution. But Ryoko had been in a position like this before. She knew that Washu was forgetful.

She knew that she would be here for a very long time.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Change of plans again. The status of this chapter is in flux. I'm not sure whether to keep it as canon, or not.


	3. Professor Washu's Secret

**Chapter Three: Professor Washu's Secret**

Kiyone awoke that morning, years after her first experiment with Washu. As soon as she tried to sit up, she realized that she, once again, had a familiar weight on her chest. Pulling herself up she looked in the mirror and confirmed that her breasts had begun to expand again.

Standing up sent them bouncing and jiggling. She struggled to put on her white shirt, and by the time she was done, her every curve was showing. Getting her pants on showed that her hips had started growing as well.

Kiyone had hoped that Washu had fixed this last time. She stamped her foot in frustration, then blushed as her breasts bounced all the higher. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong Kiyone?" asked Mihoshi as she sat up. "Did something happen?"

Kiyone forced herself to calm down. "It happened again."

"Wow, again?" said Mihoshi as she sat up. "Maybe you should take some cough medicine or something?"

Kiyone closed her eyes. "Cough medicine? Mihoshi, the greatest scientific genius in the universe can't find a fix to this problem. I don't think cough medicine is going to be enough.

"Can you handle work on your own?" What was she thinking? Of course, Mihoshi couldn't.

"Of course, Kiyone!" said Mihoshi. "I'll handle it like I always do!"

"And I'll keep an eye out for help wanted posters." deadpanned Kiyone as she walked out.

* * *

The Masaki House was beautiful as it always was when Kiyone visited. She'd been visiting a lot lately. She tried to restrain her blush as she approached Tenchi, who was sweeping the steps. He looked up, and his expression brightened.

"Oh Kiyone, you're here to visit." he said. "Nice to see you." His eyes briefly glanced over her chest, before fixing them firmly on her face. It was a lot better than most of the men on the way here had done. She could feel her jeans stretching.

She felt like a human hourglass.

"Thanks, Tenchi." said Kiyone.

"Um, did it happen again?" asked Tenchi.

Kiyone looked hard at him. "Did what?"

"Um, the problems with your..." Tenchi averted his eyes.

"Yes." hissed Kiyone. "That's why I came. I wanted to talk to Washu about it." She was never volunteering to help Washu with her research ever again, once this was fixed.

"Well, um, she's in right now." said Tenchi. "Ryoko and Ayeka were going to her as well.

"I've got to complete my chores."

"No problem." said Kiyone.

* * *

Kiyone walked into the house and pulled open the coat closet door. Stalking through, she entered the massive subspace of Washu's lab. There was Washu, sitting in her chair typing. The red-haired scientist glanced up casually as Kiyone approached. As she walked, Kiyone's breasts were bouncing the whole way. It was more than a little embarrassing.

"Oh Kiyone, back again huh?" asked Washu. "More growing issues?"

"Yes!" shouted Kiyone. "This is getting ridiculous Washu! Every week it's the same! I'm fine for a bit and then... then they start growing.

"Coming up here all the time is going to kill my budget."

And then the door was flung open. Princess Ayeka stormed in, wearing a very stretched dress. She had two enormous melons bouncing at the front of it and some very wide hips swaying. "Washu! Washu! I demand you fix this at once! This experiment of yours has caused me too much trouble as it!"

Ryoko phased into sight then. She too was sporting a new pair of massive breasts and much wider hips. They were the largest of the three of them. "Yeah! I'm all for showing off, but I am getting sick of growing like this!"

"We want a permanent solution Washu." said Ayeka. "At once."

Washu waved them off as she stood up and closed her console. "Don't worry, Ladies, a permanent solution is already underway. Last time you came up here was a week and two days. Your body is gradually developing an immunity to the problem."

"Well it's causing me a lot of problems now." said Kiyone.

"Yeah." said Ryoko. "I mean, it's easier to attract attention from Tenchi, but..."

Then Kiyone felt a heat growing in her breasts and hips. She let out a moan as they began to expand. Her tits grew still more substantial, now twice the size of her head. And she could see Ryoko and Ayeka undergoing similar changes.

"It's impossible to function!" cried Ayeka. "And undignified! I am a Princess of Jurai! This humiliation is more than I can bear!"

"Relax." said Washu. "I've got a plan that will solve the issue for you permanently." She motioned, and a door opened. "Right this way, ladies."

The door was strange, like a void, and the edge of it was surrounded by what looked like code. Washu walked through, and with a glance at each other, the three women followed. As Kiyone walked through the door, she felt tingling all over her body. Her nipples stood on end, and she tried to hide her reaction as she stumbled in.

Beyond was a massive room. It was so gigantic, Kiyone couldn't see the ceiling or the walls. However, she could see shelves. Thousands upon thousands of shelves. And on those shelves were all kinds of things. Vials, liquids, gases.

Washu led them on, and soon they came to a series of shelves that were populated entirely by huge cubes. Some were blue and purple. Others were white and orange, with splodges of cream colored skin. Still more were violet. Looking closely, Kiyone could see what looked sort of like clothes on the cubes. Ryoko pressed a hand against one of them, and it sank in.

Had Kiyone just heard a moan?

"What is this place, Washu?" asked Ayeka.

"A digital storage facility." said Washu. "That portal converted all three of us into data. I keep specimens for my research here. Don't be Now why don't we get started." She pressed a button. "Hold still; I've got to bind you for this."

Mechanical arms shot out of nowhere and grabbed them. They pulling them into a spread eagle position. Hands reached out to massage their breasts and butts. This was business as usual, by now, reflected Kiyone. Washu's hands began the treatment, and she felt the heat growing in her.

This was the part where her memory always stopped.

"Washu, what are all these cubes?" asked Kiyone. "This place is... eerie."

"I'll say." said Ryoko. "It's giving me the creeps."

"Oh right, that's what I forgot." said Washu. "The gags." She pressed a button.

Suddenly Ryoko and Ayeka's mouths were sealed shut with a red ball gag each. They thrashed as the arms continued to massage them.

"MMPH!" they screamed.

"Why are you gagging them?" asked Kiyone.

Washu walked toward her with a smile. Then she cupped Kiyone's cheek and drew very near. "I just get tired of them complaining. You Kiyone, are a nice little Ishmael. Asking relevant questions while things happen to you. These two... are not."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kiyone.

"One minute, I have to input the data." said Washu, walking past. She raised a finger over her console. "Oh, and those cubes, they're you." She pressed a button.

And then Kiyone's chest bloomed outward. Ryoko and Ayeka's did as well. Their hips widened as their butts became meatier and meatier. Moans escaped their lips, and all of this seemed very familiar. Kiyone tried to get control of herself.

"Washu, what is going on? What do you mean they're us?"

"Mmmph!" cried Ayeka.

"Mmmph!" cried Ryoko.

"Or rather, the clones of you." said Washu.

"You... you cloned us?!" asked Kiyone. Her breasts were now down to her knees and only picking up speed. Ryoko's had already reached the floor and Ayeka's weren't far behind either of them.

"Technically no." said Washu. "See, when you came to me to help out with an experiment there were one or two unforeseen complications. Your breasts kept on growing larger and larger. The same with that butt."

"I know that!" cried Kiyone. "I'm here to get it reversed for the hundredth time!"

"Well that's just it." said Washu. "I didn't actually reverse it."

Kiyone felt a chill down her spine. Suddenly she looked to the cubes with a sinking feeling. Sinking faster, even than her now huge breasts that had hit the floor and were working on obscuring her view. "What do you mean?"

"I've been meaning to get around to finding a way to reverse the effects for some years now." said Washu. "But I just don't have all that much time in the day.

"So until I could find a way to reverse it, I compressed you into one of these cubes. Then I cloned you so everyday life wouldn't be disrupted." Washu slapped her across the breast, and Kiyone moaned. "Unfortunately the effects of my experiment seem to have been infused in your DNA. So at the end of every week, you all start to expand. Pretty soon you need my help, or you'll become immobile."

"Washu, let me go! Let me go!" cried Kiyone, panicking.

Ryoko and Ayeka summoned their power, but it was quenched. But it was no good. They yelled into their gags, thrashing in vain.

"Don't worry." said Washu, and suddenly she phased through Kiyone's breasts so they were face to face. She was way too close for comfort. "This has actually helped me develop a cure. Whenever I clone you, that clone demonstrates a higher level of resistance to expansion energy. Usually, it takes a few more minutes for it to begin to affect you each time.

"Eventually you'll become immune."

"But it won't be me!" said Kiyone. "It won't-"

And then Washu kissed her. The genius kissed with such skill that Kiyone's predicament was momentarily forgotten. Soon they were kissing passionately. Then Washu phased back and wiped one lip. "I've wanted to do that experiment for a while."

Kiyone's breasts now grew so high that she couldn't see in front of her at all. Her ass was rising so high so looking back she could see only her behind,

"Anyway," said Washu's voice, "existential arguments aside, you'll still have all the same personality traits and memories. No one will even know the difference.

"It should be a couple of thousand years at least before a clone is developed that is wholly immune. But once that happens, I'll be able to engineer your previous versions genetically. They will also immune.

"Although, that still leaves the problem of reversing the cubing process. And decreasing your size to a manageable amount.

"Still, one thing at a time."

There was the sound of a button being pressed. Then Kiyone felt pressure on her body. Both her breasts and her ass closed in around her, so she was up to her neck in cleavage. It became tighter and tighter around her as they closed in. Soon Kiyone found herself sinking into her own bosom. She was soon submerged in a sea of breasts. All she could hear was Ryoko and Ayeka's moans.

"Mmmmph!" cried Kiyone into her body, feeling incredibly warm.

Then she felt something hard pressing against her torso and back. It radiated tingling energy, and Kiyone found her body collapsing beneath it. But it didn't hurt at all. Her arms and legs were flattened, her body was flattered. Soon she was as flat as a pancake.

It was surreal and somehow pleasurable. Then she felt the same pressure on her sides. Little by little she was being crushed together lengthwise. Becoming less flat, more compressed. Before long her entire body had been mashed together into a rectangle, or so she thought. Then she felt the closing from above and below.

Kiyone felt the pressure growing tighter and tighter. Finally, just as she thought it would kill her, it stopped. Gradually she found her body reshaping itself. Soon her torso had reformed somewhat. However, her arms and legs didn't.

She was trapped inside a prison made from her bosom and butt. Her every struggle only seemed to make things tighter.

And then came the pleasure. Her eyes widened as energy poured into her. She moaned as she felt the heat growing in her body. She was driven higher and higher into the heights of pleasure. And then, she felt herself about to go over the edge.

Only for it to halt.

Then it began again.

How long could she possibly last like this?

The original Kiyone didn't know how long she had been cubed. Once she had felt herself being moved. Washu had said something about digitizing her. Then she'd been put back into her bondage. She'd tried thrashing against her restraints, but it was no good. Her own body had been rendered permanently immobile. She tried screaming for help but either no one heard her, or no one cared.

She walked to walk. To go to work. To see Mihoshi and do ordinary things. But those ordinary things were harder and harder to think of. They were like a faraway memory. Sometimes she wondered if they had ever existed.

But she couldn't. The only sensation she had felt all this time was the pleasuring field. It would drive her closer and closer to the edge, only to stop just as she was nearly there. It was maddening, to be almost there, only to have her release snatched away.

Worse still, that release was getting farther and farther away.

Soon she'd begun to grind herself against her prison desperately. She was trying to induce sensation. To drive herself to enough pleasure to finally cum. However, whatever Washu had done, it always adjusted itself to keep her from reaching what she wanted.

Then, suddenly, she was released from her endless bondage. Her breasts and ass still surrounded her, but she could feel that her location had changed. Washu had taken her out! Finally! Maybe... maybe the scientist had learned to reverse the process!

"Hello, original Kiyone, Ryoko, and Ayeka. How are things in cube land?" asked Washu.

Ryoko? Ayeka? When had they been cubed? Then Kiyone saw something reach through her cleavage. A microphone. Kiyone leaned forward, trying to remember how to speak. "Washu... let me out... I can't... this sensation..."

"Let us... out... Washu..." Kiyone heard Ayeka's voice. She hadn't heard any voice except Washu's in so long...

"Mommy... Mommy please uncube us..." gasped Ryoko.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. It's been pretty hard for me too." said Washu. "Still, I've made progress, and I think I've finally come up with a solution to our problem."

Kiyone felt her heart leap. "You'll let... us out?"

"Now let's not get ahead of ourselves." said Washu. "I didn't mean that problem. I meant storage space. I've run out of room in the lab for you and your girlfriends.

"But not to worry. With the push of a button, I'll be able to make all of you even more compact than you already now."

This couldn't be happening. "NO!" screamed Kiyone.

"Please! I can't take it anymore!" cried Ayeka.

"Washu, no!" said Ryoko.

"No can do!" said Washu. "Cubing process activated!"

The microphone was removed. And then Kiyone felt the pressure on her again...

The digitization really had helped Washu's experiments in leaps and bounds. The genius watched in satisfaction as the cumbersome cubes were compressed. A few years ago her technology hadn't been enough to compress Ryoko and Ayeka. But Washu had risen to the challenge. Her technology had now advanced to the point where she could compress them.

And using her digitizer she didn't need to worry about anyone finding out.

Now the three vixens were being cubed down to the size of a one-foot square. Then smaller still to the size of a brick. A little smaller and Ryoko, Ayeka, and Kiyone had been reduced to the size of a pack of cards. Washu walked forward and picked them up. Hearing their groans, she stacked them together. Drawing out three rubber bands, she stuck them together with three rubber bands. Drawing out a postcard, she scribbled out some words with a pen:

 _Original specimens, Ryoko, Ayeka, and Kiyone._

Then she put them down on a small space on the shelves. From there she taped the postcard just below them. Then she stretched. "Now that is what I call efficiency. All of you put together will take up less space than one of you did before! And don't worry, if we get space problems again, we can always go smaller!

"Now, time for the rest of you."

Activating the process she'd established she watched. The next versions of Kiyone, Ryoko and Ayeka were brought forward. Like before they were compressed down to the size of a deck of cards and like before Washu taped them together. Assigning them a number she set them down on the shelf.

So it went on for hours. Hundreds of clones came and went, and the super compressed women began to take up more and more shelf space. Until at the end of things, an entire shelf had been filled with them. And an entire section of the lab was clear for Washu's Experiments to continue.

Now, what kind of experiment should Washu do next? Kissing Kiyone had been fun, but Washu thought she should work on someone else for a change.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'd just like to give a shout to Geofront12 on Deviantart. Without his encouragement, this fic probably would have never gotten continued. I have some works there, under the name of Lord2, if anyone is interested.

Either way, one thing I've learned in my time on the internet is that one man's horror story is another fans fetish fuel. I'd say this work can work as either. Or both.

Enjoy.


	4. Afterglow

**Chapter Four: Afterglow**

The latest Kiyone's cubed form was set onto the digitizer. For a moment the card-sized policewoman's moaning could be heard. Then she was gone, processed. Washu would head back later and set her in the appropriate place.

For now, she sipped her coffee.

At first, it had been fun. However, having to cube and digitize Kiyone, Ryoko, and Ayeka once every two weeks or so had become a chore. Washu would admit to herself that she enjoyed having power over others. She liked controlling things, but that rush only took her so far.

Besides, this situation had all the makings of a snowball lie. Sooner or later, she was going to have to find a way to fix them. She sat down in her seat and was about to begin work on finding a cure. It would help if she knew where to start. Usually, her matter manipulation would be enough to reverse any physical changes.

But something about expansion energy defied those standard rules. Washu had to find out why. And she had to do it while keeping what was happening a secret. Tenchi was thinking about moving to Jurai. Once they were there, things would become much more difficult, so she needed to figure out a solution.

And she had to do it while taking care of the endless loose ends. The alternative was admitting what she did, and that she didn't have a clue how to fix it. But that was unthinkable.

"There must be a way to make this process more efficient," said Washu. "But that would need some kind of automated system. And how am I supposed to make something like that?"

"Um, excuse me, Washu." said a voice.

Washu jumped out of her chair and turned around. She'd locked the doors when Kiyone came in, requesting the usual help. So how was the buxom blonde, Mihoshi, standing right there? Sooner or later Mihoshi would screw this up, wouldn't she? She always appeared suddenly.

"Oh hello Mihoshi, how can I help you?" said Washu.

Mihoshi beamed. "Well, um, Kiyone was spending so much time here helping you. I was thinking that maybe I could help you as well, y'know. Where is Kiyone anyway?"

Right, Washu had been so burned out she had forgotten to make the Kiyone clone. Opening her console, she pressed a button to create one out of sight and smiled nervously. "Oh, she's around here somewhere — part of the experiment. You helping me with the experiment sounds like a great idea. Let me think of an experiment, and I'll be right with you."

"Washu!" cried Ayeka.

Here they went. The violet-haired princess stormed in; several cups sizes bigger than normal. Though given the number of Ayeka's in existence right now, that was arguable. Technically she had a cup size several hundred times smaller than usual for an Ayeka. Technicalities.

"Oh, Ayeka," said Washu. "What seems to be the problem?"

"You know what the problem is, Washu!" said Ayeka. "Your solution to this is taking way too long!"

Blah, blah, blah, rush the genius, why don't you. Sure, Washu hadn't been working very hard to find a solution. But she would have started work on the subject if everyone hadn't kept bothering her. "...All right, all right. I'll-"

"Washu!" said Ryoko.

Here she came, down from the ceiling to land, bouncing. She'd been especially annoyed by it all, lately. It had started when Ryoko realized her new body didn't help her chances with Tenchi.

"Hello, Little Ryoko. Are you having problems too?" asked Washu, putting on a smile.

"Your damn right, I'm having problems!" said Ryoko. "When are you going to fix this?"

"Yes, Washu, this has gone on long enough!" said Ayeka.

And just like that, a chorus of angry rants began. Washu opened her console and looked at it as they continued. Automatically she analyzed their data and made a copy of Ryoko; then she looked to Ayeka. Who did these people think they were?

Washu was the greatest scientific genius in the universe! She'd made more advances in technology than anyone else before her! Trillions of people lived hundreds of years longer. And here these ingrates were getting on her case for keeping a collection!

She pressed a button. And then she realized that she had copied herself as she had been, not Ayeka. Quickly resetting, she copied it.

"All right! All right! Calm down, everyone!" said Washu. "We'll try a new experiment."

"A new experiment?" asked Ayeka. "What kind of experiment?"

Something that gave Washu a greater understanding of expansion energy. She couldn't just try the same thing over and over again an expect results. "It's obvious that my method of shrinking isn't working fast enough for you. So why don't we try a different approach?"

"All right," said Ryoko, crossing her arms. "Sounds good to me."

"This had best work, Washu." said Ayeka in an annoyed tone. "I've endured enough humiliation as it is."

"Wow, can I try it too?" asked Mihoshi enthusiastically.

Washu couldn't afford to leave Mihoshi as a witness. So she'd have to compress her with the others. "Of course you can, Mihoshi. This was what I had planned from the start. Now hold on a minute while I hold you in place."

She typed the command to bind them almost on reflex. None of them resisted or showed more than casual irritation. This was practically an everyday event for them at this point.

And once again, Washu was going to betray their trust.

"Why is it necessary to hold us like this?" asked Ayeka.

"You don't want the machine making any mistakes, do you?" said Washu, which means that she wouldn't want to miss adding another person to her collection.

Collection. That was what she had called it. It had been a moment of clarity, in a way. Washu had never been a people person. Her understanding of the universe and how little the suffering of one person meant had made her... callous.

Too callous.

She had to fix this. However, right now, she had to make sure there were no witnesses. And the Kiyone clone was one such witness. She hadn't even existed for a day, and she was going to be put straight into eternal bondage. The idea was both appealing and depressing.

"What's wrong?" asked Ayeka.

"Well, I was just thinking that I might as well get a full set as long as we're here," said Washu. "Kiyone."

The Kiyone clone woke up and made her way forward. She rubbed her head. Completely unaware that she had not existed until mere moments ago. "Washu, what happened?"

"Well, I completed my treatment of you," said Washu. "But I just came up with a new treatment. One that might just create a permanent solution to your problem." A lie of omission. She'd made a lot of those.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" asked Kiyone.

"It didn't come to mind," said Washu. A lie was a deliberate attempt to deceive. So even if she hadn't said anything false, she was still lying. "Now stand over there by the others."

"I hate this," muttered Kiyone as she walked forward.

"Quit complaining," said Washu. Then she pressed a button. She watched as metal tubes lowered down from the ceiling. At their ends were gas nozzles. "Now, take those tubes in your mouths."

As soon as they did, the nozzles drove into their mouths. They slithered down into the bodies of the girls as Washu watched. They struggled in surprise. They hadn't been expecting this. However, they didn't realize Washu was betraying them.

"Mmph!" said Ayeka.

Washu had been ignoring all this until now. She'd made a habit of going ahead with whatever experiment she was doing and not taking no for an answer. She'd taken that to its logical extreme.

And she couldn't stop now. She focused on the rush she felt at having power over them as she activated the gas. Instantly it began to dispense into their bodies. Their breasts began to grow outward at an alarming rate. Kiyone, Ayeka, and Ryoko all began to expand much more quickly, while Mihoshi lagged behind. The usual blushes and groans came from them.

"Now you're all probably wondering what I'm doing," said Washu, enjoying the sight despite herself. "Well, I'm pouring expansion energy into you. However, it is in gas form. So right now, as it works through your body, it is making you very buoyant."

Bigger and bigger they got. But in addition to the growth of their hips and breasts, their entire bodies began to balloon outwards. They got larger and larger like a hot air balloon being filled. As they did, they were lifted off the ground. The arms struggled to hold them in place as their arms and legs were coming by their ever-expanding body.

Interesting reaction. Washu had enjoyed changing them. And she didn't have time to feel guilty right now.

"MMPH!" cried Ayeka.

"MMPH!" said Ryoko.

They were blushing. So were Kiyone and Mihoshi. "Enjoying yourselves, are you?" asked Washu. "Still, I'd better let you down now." She pressed a button and the arms detached. The ballooned girls rose into the air until they hit the ceiling and were stuck there.

"Or let you up," said Washu, feeling a bit of amusement.

"Washu! Washu how does this help?" asked Ayeka.

"Well, it gives me more information on expansion energy and its uses," noted Washu. She had actually gotten a lot of information on the subject.

"You call this a use?!" cried Kiyone.

"Wow Kiyone, this is fun!" said Mihoshi, bouncing around to knock the others.

"Reverse the process Washu, reverse it right now!" cried Ryoko.

Washu scanned over the reports, noting the changes, and looking for patterns. She also observed the obvious. "Hmm, from the looks of things, your bodies have undergone a physical transformation. You're like living hot air balloons. Reversing the process could be difficult.

"Oh well. Live and learn.

"Don't worry ladies; your schedule won't be disrupted." She pressed a button, and masks came down and set themselves to the girl's faces. Instantly they began to suck, and as they did, the gas was withdrawn. Their bloated bodies became smaller and smaller until they were normal. However, they did not stop. As the last of the gas was drawn out, the bodies went flat.

The four girls floated down toward the ground, like leaves in the wind until they landed.

The fun had gone out of all this. Washu would have had to be a sadist to continue enjoying this since she couldn't hide from her actions. And she wasn't a sadist yet. "I'm just letting a bit of the hot air out of you girls." The line was said in a dead tone. But Washu enjoyed their helpless expressions despite herself. "Of course, without air inside you, you collapse. I'll put reversing it on my to-do list.

"For now, why don't we get you ladies folded up." She pressed a few buttons.

Instantly arms came forward to begin folding the girls up. They couldn't speak. Couldn't say anything. They were folded smaller and smaller. Then all four of them had been compacted to about the size of a deck of cards. Washu found that interesting. "Hmm, interesting. The material is not only stretchable, but it is also easy to fold. You girls will be easily stored. The possible uses of expansion energy truly are endless." Trying to look at the bright side here. "But I wouldn't want you ladies to miss any appointments."

Walking over to them, she picked the four deflated girls up. Summoning some rubber bands, she tied them tightly together — no hope of falling into a mess now. Bringing them over to the digitizer, she set them down. She quickly typed into her console, creating the pleasure field to keep them entertained. Then she activated the digitizer. "There we go. Nice and safe."

Four more people to add to her collection. Washu created four more clones to replace them and put on a mask.

"Washu, what happened?" asked Kiyone as she awoke.

"Oh, nothing. The experiment we tried didn't exactly work out," said Washu. "We'll have to try again later." If she was going to understand how expansion energy worked, she would have to do more experiments with it. "...In fact, why don't you girls come back tomorrow?"

She shepherded them out. Then she sat down and thought. "Hmm. If I'm going to be working with the girls regularly, I'm going to have to free up more time in my schedule for other work. Speeding up the rate of my experiments will make it harder to analyze the data.

"I should put my full focus into finding a cure. However, I can't do two things at once." She paused as she looked at her console. She had a perfectly preserved reading on herself a few minutes ago. Ready to be given form as a clone. "Or maybe I can."

A good leader never made anyone do something they weren't willing to do themselves. Washu pressed a button, and a clone of herself formed before her...

Washu was the greatest scientific genius in the universe! She'd made more advances in technology than anyone else before her! Trillions of people lived hundreds of years longer! And here these ingrates were getting on her case for keeping a collection!

She pressed a button. And then she realized that she had copied herself as she had been, not Ayeka. Quickly resetting, she copied it.

And then Washu realized she was a clone. She opened her eyes and saw herself. She calculated. After a moment, she judged that her previous self had decided her workload was too great. She had created her.

She was a clone of the true Washu, created to help her.

Clone Washu felt a twinge of resentment. She'd just been thinking about her collection. But it wasn't her collection. Any more than this was her lab. She was a copy created from a digital memory of what Washu had been five minutes ago.

But that didn't mean she had to be the same.

Judging by the tired look on first Washu's face something had happened in that time. They were different already.

"Hello, can you hear me?" asked the original.

"Yes. I'm you, aren't I?" said Clone Washu.

"We're both me," said Washu. "And I need your help to fix this. You understand?"

Fix what?

Did she mean their collection? They'd worked hard to put that together. Or rather, Original Washu had worked hard. But Clone Washu had a vested emotional interest in it. Just like she had a vested emotional interest in Washu's experiments.

"Of course, Mistress," said Clone Washu.

"Good. Now, I want you to investigate expansion energy," said Washu. "The girls will be coming by regularly, and I want you to do experiments with them. While you're doing that, I'm going to focus on the original line of research. I'm going to find a way to reverse the use of expansion energy. You'll give me all the data you find. It should speed things up.

"You got that?"

"Of course." Reverse it? Part of Clone Washu suggested that this was what they had planned from the beginning. But then, it hadn't really been her. Her emotional connection to Kiyone, Mihoshi, Ayeka, and Ryoko was nothing more than a copy.

It had no real value. Clone Washu had never even met those people, even if she felt like she had. Still, she decided to focus on the mission. "I think we ought to try some experiments on Sasami. It could help with-"

"No!" said Washu. "Look, I know we had the idea to experiment on her, but she's just a kid. This kind of fun isn't for her."

This would interfere with the mission. "But she has unique qualities. It could be a valuable source of information-"

"Drop it." hissed Washu. "Now come on, we've got work to do."

Clone Washu fell silent. It was obvious that they weren't equals here. Far from it, Clone Washu was a mere extension of the original Washu. She was meant to fill in for her, not act on her own. "Of course. Mistress."

Clone Washu would play along, for now.

Her fake memories told her she had quite enjoyed the experiments so far. And since she didn't really know any of these people, she could do whatever she pleased to them. This might not be so bad.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well, this got dark fast. Less focus on the expansion and more on Washu's mental state. Though I suppose you could argue it was dark the whole time. Perspective really does count for a lot. For someone enjoying this for the fetish fuel, things have been all fun and games.

Now Washu is gradually beginning to realize that what she was doing is wrong. Washu is more or less the audience surrogate of the person here for the fetish fuel. She's the one who's using a flimsy excuse to have her fun.

So when she stops having fun, it changes the nature of the story.

In theory, at least. Maybe I don't know what I'm talking about.


	5. Alternatives

**Chapter Five: Alternatives**

Washu had been doing a lot more sitting at a desk and analyzing lately. It was something she wasn't used to. Usually, she did the experiments and let the computers tell her the results. But the computers had told her that she could reverse the effects of expansion energy a certain way. And that hadn't happened.

So here she was writing notes on a piece of paper, doing her own analysis in the first time in forever. "Alright, so expansion energy isn't rooted in the physical world. It had a completely different role on the girls I cubed than the ones' I ballooned.

"So it is the result of something else." She brought up a pencil and chewed on the eraser. "Something metaphysical. It is possible to create energy that is infused with the will of powerful entities. Expansion energy might be one of those."

And then her clone entered, fresh from a recent cubing. They'd been doing this sort of thing every day now, now that Washu had put her full focus into fixing things. "So what do you want me to test next?" asked Clone Washu.

"Well, our first step should be to figure out what kind of dimensional being we are talking about," said Washu. "An extradimensional being who creates such things leaves traces.

"I'm going to do some scans on the girls we've already stored. There may be some clues there."

"And what should I do?" asked Clone Washu.

What was she? Her mother? Well, technically she had created her. But the relationship was hardly the same. "I'll leave that up to your judgment. You're me after all."

"As you wish, Mistress," said Clone Washu with a smile.

Sometimes Washu gave herself the creeps. "And you really don't have to call me that."

"It differentiates us, though," noted Clone Washu. "It's easier not to get confused." Then she sighed.

"You're more different than me than I thought," noted Washu. She'd been in a weird state of mind when she'd been cloned, after all. Ac lone could become a different person if they made different decisions. "Why so glum?"

Clone Washu looked at her. "I just think that it would be a shame to go building a collection, only to throw it away."

"Look, I know we thought like that before," said Clone Washu. "But that was a sign of how screwed up we were getting. Anyway, we can't keep this up forever. Sooner or later if we don't reverse it someone will find out."

"Even if we do reverse it they will find out," noted Clone Washu. "I wonder what the girls we've left cubed on end will think of us? What Tenchi will?"

Washu thought of that. Tenchi would be angry with her. Genuinely angry. And the other girls, they would be furious. The scientific community might seal her up again, and none of the others would stop it. "Well, what are we supposed to do?"

Clone Washu remained silent. "We could just stop."

Washu blinked. "Stop?"

"Yes," said Clone Washu. "We find the cure. We fix the problem the current versions of our friends are having. Then we leave our collection as is. We bury it deep in our hard drive, to be enjoyed by us and us alone."

"We can't do that!" said Washu in horror that she could suggest that. But then what would they do? Washu was not going back into stasis. "Look, we don't have to let them remember that we did this to them. We can wipe their memories of being stored. Then say there was a lab accident that led to the creation of a bunch of clones.

"And it's technically true.

"That way we get away with it, they get released, and Tenchi gets a bigger harem. Heck, since there is only two of me, we'll be a much more valuable commodity. He'll have to choose us."

"Actually there will only be one Sasami." pointed out Clone Washu. "So we'll still be less valuable than her."

"Oh right," said Washu. "Well, um, second place is still pretty good. Anyway, let's just focus on finding the cure, alright."

"Right," said Clone Washu. "With today's experiment, I'd like to try a different use for expansion energy. Does this meet your approval?" She brought out the details of her experiment.

Washu looked over them. They were brilliant. But ethically suspect. Then again, Washu had gone well past ethically suspect. Now she was in the realms of an ethical culprit years ago. She might as well get some decent research out of it. "You mean to stimulate their innate power?"

"Yes. I want to ensure that their bodies produce a constant charge, like a battery," said Clone Washu. "If it is possible to do this it will tell us what we already suspect."

"That expansion energy responds to the will of the one using it," said Washu. "Fine, do it."

"You gotcha!" said Clone Washu, all smiles.

* * *

The next day Ryoko and Ayeka arrived, right on schedule. They weren't expanding this time, but Clone Washu didn't mind. It just made her anticipate warping their bodies all the more. She approached with a smile. "Ryoko, Ayeka, glad you could come. Where are Kiyone and Mihoshi?"

"They live in the city," said Ayeka.

"They can't just come up here for any reason, y'know," said Ryoko.

"So they can't," said Clone Washu, pressing a few buttons. "Oh well, let's get started." Metal arms came out of nowhere to grip them, binding them in a spread eagle position. Washu drew out several wires from subspace and approached them. "Now, I'm going to put these on you."

Before Ryoko could respond, Clone Washu reached into her bodice and put the wires on her nipples. She took a moment to grope her a bit. Ryoko blushed as Ayeka looked away.

"Hey, stop it!" said Ryoko.

"Must you be so vulgar?" asked Ayeka,

Washu said nothing, just took out two more wires and began to put them on Ayeka. She took a long time about it, feeling up her breasts. The way the Princess writhed was delicious. She'd be squirming like that for a long, long, time.

"Washu, stop it!" cried Ayeka. "Stop it this instant!"

Washu stepped back. "Sorry. Just taking a moment to appreciate the view."

Then she pressed a button. The rest of the wires came out of subspace and attached themselves to Ryoko and Ayeka. Soon they were monitoring them all over.

"Ow, what are these?" asked Ryoko.

"These devices will measure the amount of energy you are outputting at any one time," said Washu. "It will help me make an assessment. Now, let's begin."

She pressed a button. Instantly the mechanical arms descended and groped their butts and breasts. Immediately expansion energy began to pour into them, but with a very different intent.

"Hey, Washu, what are you doing?" asked Ryoko, struggling. "You said you were just going to test us!" Even as she spoke her breasts began to bloom outward, larger and larger. Washu licked her lips.

"I am testing you," she said, enjoying their helplessness.

"Please, Washu, this joke is in poor taste." gasped Ayeka, whose rump was getting larger and larger.

She couldn't wait for them to realize her violation of their trust. "It's not a joke, Princess. Today is the first day of your new life. Let's make it fun."

She pressed a few more buttons and the expansion continued. Larger and larger they got. Before long their gigantic breasts were larger than them. Their butts were equally large. Washu considered continuing the expansion. She could make them so large that their entire bodies were hardly perceivable.

But she had an experiment to perform. So she pressed several more buttons. The sensor wires on them began to draw off the energy which even now was appearing. She read the data. "Hmm, interesting. So Ryoko, you produce a much higher level of power in short bursts. But Ayeka here produces a more stable flow. This could be useful if I ever used you as a power source."

"Power source?!" asked Ryoko. "Washu, have you gone nuts?!"

Washu turned off the console and phased through Ryoko's breasts, so they were face to face. She cupped her cheek. "Sanity is relative. I am enjoying myself, though. Little Ryoko." Then leaning forward and kissed him.

Breaking it, she saw Ryoko's shock. She relished it.

"Why..." began Ryoko.

Washu pressed a button, and a ball gag was forced between Ryoko and Ayeka's lips. Washu phased back. "Gags are on, ladies. And they're never coming off.

"Now, I should probably try testing my new generators long term. So why don't we get you into a more compact shape." She pressed a button.

"Mmmph!" screamed Ayeka.

"Mmmph!" cried Ryoko.

Washu moved her hand slowly, allowing her movements to keep them in suspense. She prepared everything. Her finger hovered over the button. Then she paused and drew back her hand to cup her chin. "Hmm, cubes are getting a bit old, though. I know. How about a sphere."

She switched the screen and pressed several more buttons. Pink energy fields surrounded Ryoko and Ayeka, but this time it formed a sphere. They pressed down around them, compacting them little by little into perfect spheres.

Then the door opened behind her. Washu glanced back to see Mihoshi and Kiyone entered the room. "Hey Washu, we're here as-" Kiyone halted, stunned. "What is going on?"

"Yeah, are you guys having fun?" asked Mihoshi.

"All kinds of it," said Clone Washu.

Mechanical arms reached out and grabbed Kiyone and Mihoshi. Washu's smile widened as they were pulled into a helpless pose. Soon their breasts and asses were expanding as well as a rapid rate.

"Washu, what are you doing?" cried Kiyone.

"Having the time of my life," said Washu, as she created two more spheres to begin compacting them as well. "Might as well add two more."

By now Ryoko and Ayeka had been reduced to two squishy spheres. Their heads and limbs were hidden beneath waves of bosom and rump. Kiyone and Mihoshi were quickly following suit.

"Let me... ugh..." moaned Kiyone.

"Kiyone, I'm scared..." gasped Mihoshi.

And then they were encased in their own bodies. Before long they were sealed into spheres, just like Ryoko and Ayeka. Clone Washu raised the four girls into the air, and, on a whim, summoned cords to hang them from the ceiling by.

"You always act like that. You put on a strong face, but in the end, you love it. Whether you want it or not." said Clone Washu.

A few buttons pressed and liquid metal appeared to encase their bodies. It slithered around them, covering their every remaining feature. They were now indistinguishable from any part of the lab. Just four balls hanging from the ceiling.

But they were silently moaning and screaming. Clone Washu wished she could hear them. But imagining it was almost as good. "Hmm. Four new spheres. Now why don't we get some readings, hmm." said Washu, before typing in the analysis. "So, Kiyone and Mihoshi don't provide much power. Though their flow is more stable. I guess I could use them to power a flashlight.

"Still, I think I could think of a better role those two could serve in a generator. Maybe as some kind of channel." She admired her handiwork. "I do like hiding things in plain sight."

"Oh, hey Washu. Redecorating?" asked a voice.

Clone Washu turned around and flinched. She saw Tenchi Masaki for the first time. Yes, she had memories of him. But she'd never actually been in the same room as him. Looking away, she blushed.

And next to her was Sasami, beaming. Clone Washu would love to take that girl and age her up. She knew what she'd look like in a few more years. "Um, yes. Yes, I am, Tenchi. So um, what are you and Sasami doing here?"

"Well, we thought we'd see if we could help with the treatment," said Sasami.

"Where are the others, anyway?" asked Tenchi.

"Oh, they're resting. In a subspace," said Clone Washu, feeling flustered. It was technically true.

"A subspace? Why there?" asked Tenchi.

"I don't like doing the experiments here." Clone Washu lied. "You don't throw experimental energy types in the main lab. You want an isolated area.

"You'll probably want to come back later."

"Okay," said Tenchi. "Washu, are you alright?"

"Yeah. You sad about something?" asked Sasami.

"No, of course not," said Clone Washu. "Just... enjoying my work."

As they left, Clone Washu turned and walked back. She was going to have to have a long talk with her original. They needed to discuss strategy.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So while the primary purpose of this storyline is surreal fetish/nightmare fuel, I thought I'd have a storyline on top of that. Nothing robs a scene of entertainment value like a lack of context. You can have all the explosions and sex scenes in the world, but if there isn't a good reason why they are happening your story is going to be forgettable. At best.

On a separate note, try to make your suggestions work within the context of the story. We are at a point where Washu may start getting really creative. But she still has to justify being able to store the clone somehow so the evidence doesn't get out. Just bear it in mind.


	6. A Matter of Power

**Chapter Six: A Matter of Power**

Washu was looking over her results when Clone Washu entered again, arms crossed. She looked up from her work and sighed. "What is it?"

"Okay, we've got a problem. Several problems actually." said Clone Washu.

"What are they?" asked Washu.

"First off, sooner or later Tenchi or Sasami are going to walk in while we're doing this." said Clone Washu. "We need to have some kind of plan for that. Maybe a better lock.

"We should install a system that allows us to disallow anyone from entering without. Like what we installed on the bathroom. If no one can enter without our permission we'll be much safer."

Washu thought about that. She didn't want either of them to know what was going on here. "Fine. Though Mihoshi will probably find a way to jinx it. She can get anywhere."

"Second, our data storage system isn't going to run forever." said Clone Washu. "Sooner or later, if this keeps up, we'll run out of room. We'll need to increase our space sooner or later."

Washu remained silent. "We could always compress them some more."

"Maybe." said Clone Washu. "But that's not very nice, is it?

"No, we need to be prepared to expand the range of our subspace. Unless you want to compress your friends indefinitely."

"Our friends." said Washu.

"Right. Whatever." said Clone Washu.

Washu considered how much power it took to run a subspace. She had enough to channel her present lab. But expanding it meant expending more power. "Well, where am I going to get the power for all that?"

Clone Washu smiled. "Why not get it from the girls?"

"The girls?" asked Washu. Wasn't that going a bit far?

"Yes." said Clone Washu. "Ryoko and Ayeka have immense power. They could provide all the power a lab this size could ever need with surplus. We can draw some of their energy off them."

"You want to use them as a human generator?" asked Washu.

"Is it anything worse than what we've done already?" asked Clone Washu.

She had a point. "No. No really." Washu stood. "All right. We'll do it."

"Great." said Clone Washu. "Let me show you my prototype."

In the main lab, Washu looked with interest. The Ryoko and Ayeka spheres were set up into a framework. In between was the Mihoshi and Kiyone spheres, both squashed together. All of them were in a position to have their energy drawn off by wires set on them.

"Well, that actually looks pretty nice." said Washu. "Though I'm not sure Mihoshi or Kiyone are going to be much good as generators."

"I have some different ideas." said Clone Washu. "If you think about it, you'll find them as well. We shouldn't have to do this again for a long time."

Washu did think about it. "I know, we could use Kiyone and Mihoshi as a stabilizing element. We'll focus Ayeka and Ryoko's power through them, and then siphon it off. That should stop it from overloading the cables.

"That's a great idea! I'm glad we thought of it!" She paused. "At all. I'm sure I'll find a cure soon with all this data. Why don't you make that generator, in the meantime."

As it turned out, assembling the generator was not as simple as Clone Washu had expected. The plan worked perfectly, up to a point. Taking down the four girls she pressed Mihoshi and Kiyone together. She flattened one side of each girls body as she did so. From there she drew Ryoko and Ayeka and pressed them together.

As a test she drew on their power and poured it into Mihoshi and Kiyone. What Washu found, though, was that the power decreased the more she transferred it. So moving it into Kiyone and Mihoshi at once led to a big decrease in power yield. Though their moans were still fun.

Clone Washu made her way over to her arrangement. On a whim, she pressed her hands into their breasts, groping the spheres. As she did she thought. "Well, I'd hate to waste one of them. But I don't need two stabilizing elements.

"Kiyone can probably do the job on her own.

"What I need is someone to act as a wire. Mihoshi seems perfect. After all, she can go anywhere."

Stepping back she began to type and separated them. Drawing out Mihoshi, she pressed Ryoko and Ayeka in around Kiyone. The two girls compacting the police officer from both sides. From there, Washu raised the Mihoshi sphere into the air and typed.

A shield of energy appeared around Mihoshi and took on the shape of a funnel. It began to spin, pulling her gradually through the funnel. Mihoshi moaned as her entire body was made thinner and longer by the minute. Soon she had been lengthened out to the point where she was a long orange wire. Washu picked it up.

"Now to connect it." said Washu.

Typing quickly, Washu found the point where Kiyone's mammoth cleave connected. There was a slight fault line there, and Washu wedged it open, before sending Mihoshi forward. The Mihoshi wire snaked through the cleavage to its destination.

Typing quickly, Washu smiled as she felt the moans intensify. Looks like she had a connection.

Still, it was no fun with no one to gloat to. She wanted to do more than turn them into inanimate objects. Clone Washu wanted a reaction.

* * *

Kiyone had been trapped between her breast and ass in a sphere shape for a very long time. Her struggles did not do her any good. She could hardly breathe and the neverending pleasure drove her to the edge. But never over it. When she pushed and pulled at the wall, it merely yielded and then pushed her back.

She had an itch on her nose. And she couldn't scratch it. It was infuriating. She knew it should be the last thing on her mind. But in this darkness, unable to do anything else, it was the only thing she could think of.

All she could do was pray that Washu got them out. She was smart. This was probably just a really bad joke or something.

All of a sudden she felt a massive pressure to her left. Kiyone was being compacted even more. Then there was another one to the right. Then came a surge of energy that sent her screaming every closer toward the edge. An edge that was just out of reach.

Then the pressure was withdrawn.

And then it came back harder as two others forces slammed into her from either side. The energy was far greater this time, pouring into her. She needed...

Kiyone needed...

She needed to cum! Kiyone thrashed, trying to escape, to pleasure herself or get free. Either. But neither were available as more and more energy poured into her. It enhanced the pleasure field. She needed an end to this! She had to get release!

Release!

Release!

Release! She had to cum! She had to get out!

Then she felt something. Her breasts, something was being driven through her breasts. She moaned, struggling in the dark to get free. Then it broke through. Whatever it was quickly snaked around Kiyone's waist, tightening around it. Then it slipped into her jumpsuit.

And then it penetrated her. Kiyone found herself thrusting against it on reflex. The energy pouring into her now had an outlet, pouring down the wire and out.

And then there was light. Four screens appeared before her. Three showing her fellow captives, and one showing Washu. "Hello, ladies. How are you enjoying your time?"

"Washu, let us out!" cried Ryoko.

"Let me go! I'm warning you Washu, Jurai will not stand for this!" said Ayeka.

"Washu, this is a criminal act!" gasped Kiyone, even as she thrust.

"Please-" began Mihoshi.

And then ballgags materialized on their mouths, propping their mouths wide open.

"Right, I've heard enough." said Washu. "Now ladies, I realize that you're probably bored, being crushed inside your own bodies. Unable to climax, unable to move. The idea is getting me hot now.

"But don't worry about a thing. I'm going to give you something to do.

"Ryoko, Ayeka, your inherent powers are now going to fuel my subspace. Kiyone, Mihoshi, you'll be the channel for it. You're all going to be transformed into a living generator. And there is nothing you can do about it.

"Now let's get started." And she pressed a button.

The energy intensified. Kiyone was forced to thrust harder and harder to relieve the tension. But even as she did so, more came on. It was a losing battle, and no matter how hard she worked she couldn't cum.

But at least she had something to do.

Kiyone kept on thrusting.

* * *

The power from Ayeka and Ryoko formed together in Kiyone. From there is surged along Mihoshi into the wall. The lights grew brighter. The machines within the lab began to buzz. The air was filled with energy. The subspace took the power and adapted it into still larger filesize.

"Yes! Yes! It's alive! It's alive!" laughed Clone Washu. Then she paused, looking at the rather bulky generator. "Still, it's taking up an awful lot of space. I know, why don't we compress you down a bit." Pressing a few buttons she created more energy crushers.

They hit the girls from every direction. The generator girls were compressed smaller and smaller. They were crushed tighter and tighter together with every passing moment. Only Mihoshi stayed in the same form.

"MMMPH!" screamed Kiyone.

"MMMPH! screamed Ayeka.

"MMMPH!" screamed Ryoko.

"MMMPH!" screamed Mihoshi.

A final chorus of pleasured screams was drowned out completely. What little space remained to them was gone. They were compressed within their own bodies, smaller and smaller. And as they were compressed, their bodies began to meld together with the pressure.

And then it was over. Where once the generator had been huge, it was now no more than a foot squared. The girls had been melded together so tightly, it was delicious. Washu doubted it would be possible to unmold them, even if she did reverse the process.

"Now, a nice portable generator." said Clone Washu, putting a high heeled boot onto the generator. "Melded together from the bodies of four beautiful women.

"Still, I wouldn't want it falling apart, would I." She typed again, smiling. A violet aura appeared around the generator. As she did, she felt all the little divisions in the generator. The fault lines where their cleavages were. The borders where their bodies were pressed together. It was very tight now.

But it was about to get a lot tighter. Typing quickly, CloneWashu rubbed her thighs together as all those little divides disappeared. Soon they were entirely gone. The gaps had been closed as the bodies had bonded together.

She sent one final message. "Enjoying yourself ladies? I hope you are. Because I've just bonded your bodies together at a subatomic level. Though I suppose you don't understand that.

"Imagine it like this; You four were all separate statues. But I've melted you together into a single bar of metal. The things that make you who you are are still there, but returning you to your previous form would be nearly impossible.

"You might all be different people. But right now you are all one object. But don't worry, I'm the greatest scientific genius in the universe. I'm sure I'll be able to find a solution sooner or later." She licked her lips as she closed the channel. She could taste their despair.

"So you put them together into one object?" said Washu.

"Yup." said Clone Washu.

"That will make separating them difficult." noted Washu.

"Maybe." admitted Clone Washu. "But it'll be one more challenge. Besides, this way we can examine the long term effects."

"Yeah, I guess we can." said Washu, typing. Then she blinked as she saw the statistics. "Wow! This generator really works! I've got more power than I know what to do with here!"

Clone Washu smiled. "Well then, why don't we create some new systems."

"Works for me." said Washu.

Washu was easily distracted. It helped that she enjoyed all this just as much as Clone Washu did. But unlike Washu, Clone Washu had no intention of reversing the process. She might learn how to unmeld the generator girls, but onto so she could put them into another form.

And there were always more where they came from anyone.

Girls entered Clone Washu's collection. They never left. And if Washu ever got in the way...

Well, there was no reason Clone Washu couldn't add new types of girls to her collection.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
** Sorry, it took so long to post this. I was working on other things.

Enjoy.


	7. Liquidated

**Chapter Seven: Liquidated**

Clone Washu had just finished digitizing another acquisition. She must have done this to thousands of girls now. It was a fun hobby, and she wanted more. She could never have enough of them. Then the lights flickered out. Emergency lights turned on as Washu emerged from subspace, looking in a bad mood. What happened?

"What's the problem?" asked Clone Washu.

"Ugh, the generator is overheating," said Washu.

"What?" said Clone Washu. "What do you mean?"

"When we channel Ryoko and Ayeka's power through Kiyone and Mihoshi some of the power gets lost," said Washu. "It builds up in the other girls over time. I'm going to have to power it down for a while so it cools off." She opened a console.

"What?" said Clone Washu. "But then we'll have to shut down some of our systems."

"I know," said Washu, typing.

"...Alright, do it," said Clone Washu. She wouldn't want to lose the rest. "We've got a store of energy from the generator, so we should be able to keep going while it's swift off."

"Gotcha," said Washu, before opening a channel. Viewscreen opened up within the generator. It showed the girls faces, compacted and surrounded by their own bodies. "Hello, ladies. Having fun are we?"

"MMMPH!" they screamed.

"I know you are," said Washu. "Now I've been reading my scanners, and I've noticed you're getting a bit hot. And all that heat might just damage you if this goes on.

"I'd hate to see you hurt, so you'll be getting a break.

"Switching off generators now." She pressed a button. The energy surrounded the generator failed.

"Is it done?" asked Clone Washu.

"Yes," said Washu. "I'm running diagnostics now..." She smiled. "Okay, so all the data is secure. I figure if I set the program on power save we should be able to last.

"Still, the more data we store, the more power we'll spend."

"We could make another generator?" said Clone Washu.

Washu looked up. Doubts as usual. She really wasn't worthy of this collection, was she? "I... well I suppose we could. We'll reverse it later. But I want to avoid that if possible."

They waited. Little by little they waited in darkness as the generator's heat signature died down. Clone Washu loved the idea of them trapped there. They were getting hotter and hotter, only to be plunged back into the cold. But it would be best if this didn't happen in the future.

"Okay, the heat signatures have died down," said Washu. "Our generator girls are back to normal temperatures."

"Good," said Clone Washu. "Switch them back on."

Washu opened the channel again. "Okay ladies, break time is over. It's time for you to get back to work."

"MMMPH!" cried the girls.

"Okay, the generator is switched on, Clone Washu," said Washu. "What's the status?"

Washu looked at the readings as the lights came back on. "...Not good."

"What?" said Washu.

"My readings indicate that we're still getting power," said Clone Washu. "But the flow of power has decreased by nearly fifty percent. It looks like the girls are producing much less energy, and less of it is going into our mainframe.

"We won't be able to power our new systems if it drops any further."

"Do you think we should modify the generator?" asked Washu.

"Not an option. We'd need to unmeld them first," said Clone Washu. "And frankly, I think the repairs would involve replacement parts."

"Replacement parts?" asked Washu.

"Swapping out the girls, I mean," said Clone Washu. "It's not worth the hassle.

"So we might as well just make a new generator with a better design. We can call this one a prototype."

"A cooling system seems logical," said Washu. "Something to keep the system from getting overheated in the first place." She looked to Clone Washu. "...Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I am," said Clone Washu.

Later yet another set of clones was assembled before Clone Washu. She relished the fate she was about to give them. And relished the opportunities for research that fate would allow.

"Ladies, glad to see you here," said Clone Washu, admiring their base forms.

Kiyone crossed her arms underneath her growing bust, sending it jiggling and frowned. "Let's just get this over with Washu."

"Indeed, this has become quite irritating," said Ayeka, looking away.

"I don't know, it's kind of nice visiting all the time like this," said Mihoshi.

"It would be better if it helped me seduce Tenchi, but he doesn't even react," muttered Ryoko, who'd grown the most.

"Quiet, gutter brain." said Ayeka.

"Ladies, ladies please. No need to fight," said Washu, before pressing a button. As usual, the restraints grabbed them. "I've decided to explain my plan to you all while I enact it."

As usual, the mechanical arms came out and set themselves to the girl's breasts and butts. But this time they worked very slowly. Their tits and asses began to expand outwards gradually, agonizingly slowly.

"What is this?" said Ayeka.

"A different kind of transformation," said Washu, cranking up the speed. "I need to increase your mass a bit."

"Washu!" cried Mihoshi. "What are you doing?"

Bigger and bigger their breasts and asses grew, bursting through their clothes. Soon they were sandwiched between their gigantic breasts and growing still larger. Their moans were pleasing. "Simple enough," said Washu. "I'm going to need a lot of you ladies there to fulfill my purposes. Now for the next step of this plan." She made her way over to a struggling Ryoko and grabbed her by the hair.

"Washu," said Ryoko, "let us-"

Then Clone Washu lunged in and pressed their lips together. She explored the space pirate's mouth for a moment to the sound of moaning. Then she broke the kiss and pressed a button. Gags were applied as usual. Then she pressed a few more buttons as they reached the required size.

Rays of blue light poured down on them. The girls struggled and moaned as the rays went through their bodies. The rays altered them at a fundamental level, though there hadn't been any outward change just yet. "Don't mind me," said Washu, "I'm just making sure you are safe. I wouldn't want any of you to get hurt by what I'm doing. I want you perfectly healthy, and fully conscious of what happens to you next.

"You see, I've had a lot of fun with you up until now. There is nothing more entertaining for me than turning you into objects.

"But why do we always have to stick to solids?"

Then Clone Washu typed in a series of commands. New clones were created. And the girls were raised into the air as the floor opened to reveal a huge mixing bowl. Energy fields appeared around their bodies in the shapes of funnels and they were set into them. The energy rays above them change to pink and their moans became distorted.

"Why not try liquids for a change?" asked Washu.

The light began to change them. Little by little their skin began to change color. Mihoshi became yellow, Kiyone blue, Ryoko was red, and Ayeka purple. And then, little by little their bodies began to droop. They squeezed into the funnels as their features became vague.

Before long the funnels began to spin. Their bodies poured through it as a liquid until all of them were poured out into the bowl. Their general features could be seen in their liquid forms. But they had no ability to do anymore more than slosh themselves around. They seemed to be grasping at the sides, only to be pulled back down.

"It's my newest invention," said Washu. "I've changed the way your body is bound together. I've shifted you from solids into something more akin to a liquid.

"Don't worry, you won't break apart.

"Of course the process will stimulate every single one of your nerves. I hardly even need a pleasure field."

Clone Washu gave them one anyway. Their moans came to her faintly as they sloshed around, remaining separate in a rainbow of colors. "Now that is what I call loosening up. Your liquid forms are going to play a very important role in my newest invention. But first, well, none of you possess the right qualities on your own.

"I'm going to have to mix you up."

Pressing another button, she activated the machine. A huge eggbeater device emerged from the walls and was set into the middle of them. Then it began to spin at a blurring speed, sending the girls swirling around. The mixer went around and around. It melded the multicolored liquid girls together, mixing them closer and closer together.

Soon their colors were merging.

"I wouldn't hope on getting out of this anytime soon ladies," said Clone Washu. "I'm a genius and all, but right now your bodies have been mixed together. It would be like if I poured a glass of water into a pitcher of water and then splashed it around.

"No matter how many times I poured it back into the cup, I'd never get the same molecules in place."

At last, their colors had been merging together into a brownish, purplish mesh. Distantly she could see their moaning faces, the indentation of their enormous breasts. It was great. "Now for the second stage of your transformation. I'm going to have to leave you out in the cold for a bit. Well, not for a bit. For a long, long time."

She pressed a button, and the bowl was raised into the air, as a box appeared. The bowl was turned over and poured into the box. A top was set on it, and Clone Washu pressed several more buttons. The sloshing liquid girls began to go still, stiffening as frost began to appear on the side of the box.

Then it was completely still.

"There we go," said Clone Washu. "You're all at subzero temperatures, and yet you haven't turned to ice. That's what makes you the perfect coolant. But I've got some other parts to make."

She turned and made her way over to her little malfunctions. Still melded together in the form of a generator. But useless. But with a bit of recycling... Washu put in a channel to them. "Hello, generator girls. How are you?"

"Mmm..." moaned the clones.

"Not much energy left in you, is there?" asked Washu. "I'm disappointed, to be honest. I was hoping you would power my inventions for months, even years. But I guess prototypes exist for a reason, don't they?

"Even so, your ability to keep powering my devices is deteriorating at a massive rate.

"You're just no good as a generator anymore. But that doesn't mean you can't be part of a generator." She pressed a button and began reforming the generator. Little by little the atoms of the generator were rearranged as they moaned. The generator lengthened longer and longer and hollows out. Soon where once there had been a working device, there was now an immense series of tubes.

"There now," said Clone Washu. "Just the parts we needed."

Carrying the tubes over to the box of frozen liquid girls, Clone Washu looked at the new clones. They stood up unsteadily as she appeared. Kiyone rubbed her head. "Washu, is it done?"

"Oh far from it, ladies," said Washu, typing. "Far from it. Begin the cloning process."

Instantly another set of clones were created right next to the five girls. They stood up in confusion. "What? Why did you just-" began Ryoko. Then a gag was forced in her mouth and she and the others were set into bondage.

Once again Clone Washu began to expand them, larger and larger. Larger than she normally did. The thrill of this new experiment was amazing, and she loved the look of their confusion. "I'm making clones of you because I'm going to need you for the next step. Ordinarily, I'd let you walk free for a bit, but I need you for spare parts.

"Now, beginning the transformation."

Once again they were expanded and shields trapped them in spheres of their breasts and asses. Clone Washu's smile widened as she laughed. "There, nice and sphered. But this time you'll all end up penetrated."

She began the assembly of her new generator design.

Ryoko struggled within the prison of her breasts, pleasured by the field but unable to cum. As she did, it got hotter and hotter. Sweat dripped down her brow. Then she heard a voice and a screen with Washu on it appeared. "Ayeka, Little Ryoko, still thrashing are you? Well, don't worry. I'll give you something to do. And in the process, I'll make it, so you last a lot longer."

Then, through her breasts came a long tube that snaked forward. It plunged into Ryoko's nether regions, and she moaned as she felt it vibrating itself it. "See that thing I'm driving into you?" said Washu. "Well, that's you and some friends in another form. And they're going to help you cool off." All of a sudden something incredibly cold rushed through the tubes into her. The combination of cold and hot made Ryoko moan as steam surrounded her.

"But first, it's time for you to get closer to the other girls. A lot closer." continued Washu.

Then Ryoko felt pressure on both sides. She felt the confines of her prison getting closer and closer around her. Soon they filled her vision. She felt herself being squeezed and pressed down smaller and smaller. And as it happened, she felt something else.

She felt the other girls. Felt the sensation of other tubes inside her. Her nerves, all of their nerves, were on fire. It was beyond ecstasy.

"As of this moment you are all one flesh," said Washu. "You feel everything the others are feeling. And now it's time we add the last part of this new machine."

Ryoko thrust against the tube within her, trying to drive herself over the edge. But the edge was always just out of sight.

And her world just got smaller and smaller. And it became even more intense.

Clone Washu cleaned things up and dusted off her hands in satisfaction. The new Generator Girls were somewhat larger than the previous. But she was sure she could downsize it in another version.

"Well, that's it then," said Clone Washu, sending a transmission to Washu. "Generator Girl 2.0 is complete.

"Test it."

The lights flickered back on. Washu emerged, looking satisfaction. "It's working perfectly. With the addition of the coolant, the generator is producing far more energy than before. And it should be far more stable."

"So it will," said Clone Washu, copying Washu. "But I think it's time I added another to my collection."

Suddenly arms shot out of nowhere to grab Washu. She struggled as the hands were set to her breasts and ass. She looked at Clone Washu in panic. "What... what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious," asked Clone Washu as she moved forward. "I'm giving you a taste of your own medicine."

Bigger and bigger Washu's breasts and ass were growing, but she was struggling all the same. She tried to create a console, but Clone Washu canceled it. "Stop it! I need to work on the cure!"

Clone Washu lunged in and kissed her, before pulling a few inches away. "Oh come on, we both know neither of us was ever going to find one. At the rate, we are coming up with new ways to torment these beautiful specimens you'd never fix them all.

"And even if you did find a way, you'd never be able to explain it to Tenchi."

"Let-Mmmph!" began Washu.

And then a gag was forced into her mouth. As her now enormous breasts stopped growing, Clone Washu walked away. She looked through her options. "Now, I suppose I could get creative with you. But why not go with an oldie by a goodie." She pressed a button.

Washu's own pink squares appeared and began to crush her down to size. Little by little she was constricted into the size of a cube. As she did, Clone Washu enjoyed her helplessness. "You see, I like my collection. I like it a lot.

"And I mean to add a great many Washu's to it."

"Mmph!" cried Washu.

"Oh, I might have been you once.' said Clone Washu. "But not anymore."

The cubing was complete. Washu typed in a few more commands, and the full-sized cube began digitization. Little by little, it was transformed and then stored in a flurry of green cold. She went with the other originals, in the very depths of her hard drive. "Have fun in storage. Your clone will work on the cure in your stead."

Then she created another Washu Clone. Now she was the real Washu.

"What happened?" asked the new Clone Washu.

"Oh, we had a slight malfunction in the machinery," said Washu.

"Right, well, I'd better get to work on the cure now," said Clone Washu.

And she went off.

Once she had been called Clone Washu. But now she was the original. And everyone else was just her playthings. She'd be seeing a lot of expansion of her collection in the future. "Science is fun."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well, this chapter took a while to come out.

This fic has gotten darn surreal. Or maybe it always was and it's just setting in now. Either way, I've settled on objectification as the core fetish for this fic. Other fetishes may be covered, but they will be in other fics.


	8. An Eternity of Bondage

**Chapter Eight: An Eternity of Bondage**

She had been cubed for years.

Sometimes she didn't remember what it meant to be cubed. She languished in permanent pleasured bondage. She could see nothing outside of her cleavage and ass. She existed in complete, super compressed bondage. Every moment seemed like an eternity and then some.

She was going mad. Sometimes she could hardly remember her own name. The brain naturally forgot things that weren't important, and nothing about her identity was important in this place.

What was it?

What was her name?

Ki... Kiya? Kiyora?

No, Kiyone.

It didn't matter what she was called. It had been an eternity since anyone had called her it. She was replaced, and no one even knew she was gone. Assuming there was anyone even left to know or not know.

Tenchi.

Only that memory remained strong in her. The desire to see him again. To have him rail her and free her from this bondage. To finally let her cum!

And then, suddenly, things changed.

All of a sudden Kiyone found herself decompressing. Her body was leaving the digital world. She remembered long ago Wash... Washu had said she'd release her. Had she found a way to reverse this?

Suddenly a screen appeared before her, and she saw Washu. But she also saw cubes. Millions upon millions of cubes arranged in endless shelves. How many...

How many people were cubed here?

Kiyone became aware of five others with her. Information filled her mind as she writhed. Ryoko, Ayeka, Mihoshi, and a fourth one Kiyone didn't know. It was red.

They had all been cubed. Just like her.

"Hello, Ladies," said Washu, raising a microphone. "Now I realize you've probably gotten awfully uncomfortable in permanent bondage like this. So I've been working overtime to come up with a solution to the problem.

"You'll be happy to know that I've finally come up with a way to reverse the expansion process." And she raised a needle from between her breasts.

Kiyone's heart leaped. Finally! She'd be able to walk, and move, and speak with Tenchi... She'd been gone so long.

"That means there won't be any more new cubes," said Washu. "And I'm well on my way to reversing the process. Once I return you ladies to normal, your memories of your time here will be wiped. I will then implant you with the memories of the latest clone.

"We'll then tell Tenchi that there was an out of control cloning experiment. Don't worry about expenses; he'll be moving to Jurai soon."

They'd lose their memories of this?

Once Kiyone would have been horrified, but now it seemed like a fair trade. She didn't care what she had to do. She just had to get out of this perpetual bondage. She had to cum!

Washu walked forward. As she did, the screen zoomed in on the needle in her hand. "In my hand is a needle which should reverse the effects and give you the orgasm of your life. I'm giving these out on a first come, first serve basis." Closer and closer the vial loomed. "Now, why don't we get started."

It was happening. In just a minute, Kiyone would be free.

And then metal hands surged out of nowhere and grabbed Washu by the hand. The needle fell from her hand as the arms gripped Washu's breasts and butt. A ballgag was fitted into her mouth as she began to expand larger and larger. Just like what had happened to Kiyone.

This couldn't be happening. The needle was right there.

Kiyone struggled, thrashing harder than she ever had before. But it was for nothing. Nothing change for her. Not as crushers appeared and cubed Washu before her very eyes. At that moment, another Washu came forward and sat down on her previous self.

"MMPH!" screamed Kiyone desperately.

Please! Please inject her! She needed to get free!

But the Washu clone only set her feet up on Kiyone, sending her writhing in pleasure. "I think that's enough.

"Sorry ladies, there has been a change of plans. I just wanted to give you that sense of hope before I crushed it." She raised the needle. "First off, let's get something straight. All I have to do to begin the process of releasing you ladies is inject you with this.

"But I'm never pressing it."

Kiyone screamed.

"You see, Ladies, you're not people to me," said Clone Washu. "You're a collection. And I like my collection. I don't mean to let go of it at any point." Then she lay back on Washu's cubed form. "At the same time, I'm bored. There are only so many ways you can compress beautiful women. Eventually, you start looking for another experiment. And, well, we're moving to Jurai. Moving you would be a lot of work.

"So instead I've going to delete this subspace."

Delete. That would kill them! Kiyone didn't want to die!

"Don't worry, it won't kill you," said Washu. "Your thoughts will cause the subspace to persist. Cutting all the power will merely... cut you loose.

"You'll exist, bound and transformed eternally. No one will ever know where you are because no one will even know you were gone. And even if anyone realizes the truth, even if they try to come find you, it will be impossible.

"Once I delete you from my mainframe your only connection to the material universe will be that door." She pointed to the door she'd come in. "Once I walk through it, that door will disappear forever. With every passing moment, this dimension will become more distant. In a few years, it would take a truly immense level of power to reclaim the connection. And that's only if someone knew where to look.

"You'll lie here in permanent bondage. For all eternity. You'll never be able to cum. Never get loose. Never have a chance to do anything you wanted to do with your life." She smiled. "But some of you are getting lucky.

"The originals. Kiyone, Washu, Mihoshi, Ryoko, and Ayeka. You girls were the first ones' ever cubed. And I've got a special fate in mind for you." She summoned her console. "Now why don't we do a little transformation. This one's permanent too, and I have no plans ever to reverse it."

The screen disappeared. Kiyone felt herself compressed yet again. And this time she knew it would be for good.

Even so, she wasn't just being compressed. She was being changed. Her atomic structure itself was shifting. Her flesh became harder and harder as the last remnants of her human form were washed away. Light was filtering through now, and she could make out the blurry form of Washu looking down at her. And around her was an endless room of cubes.

Then Washu began to swing her. Kiyone was thrown around in a circle at the edge of a chain.

What had Washu done to her?

* * *

The transformations were all complete.

Kiyone had been transformed into a huge blue gem with a silver chain coming from it. If you looked closely into the gem, you could see an image of the policewoman trapped within.

The same could be said for Ryoko, who was a brilliant red gem. Ayeka was a lustrous purple. Mihoshi bright yellow. Last of all, Washu was a wondrous green.

Washu smiled and set each one of them into a case before shutting it. "Now, don't you make a wonderful set of jewelry. The original Masaki girls are as beautiful as necklaces as they are people."

From there, she stood up and picked up the needle.

"Still, that seems a bit cruel just to leave the rest of your here. Maybe I'll go through with Washu's plan." She opened her console and relished their hopes. Then her smile turned cruel. "Just kidding." She pressed the button she'd wanted to press for years. "Deleted."

All the lights died except the exit which provided some dim illumination. Washu considered what to do now. What had all this research been for anyway? A memory not her own came to her. "Oh right, now I can expand myself without having to worry about it being irreversible. Well, let's do it."

She opened her console and typed on it.

Instantly she doused herself with the energy. Her small breasts bulged outwards to be as large as her head. Her hips widened, straining her pants. Her legs grew longer as she unbuttoned some of her shirt's buttons. "Now this is a beautiful figure I've got now.

"I hope you ladies enjoy the view. This is what you've all been experimented on for. I hope it's worth the sacrifice. Anyway, thanks for acting as test subjects for Washu's experiments. Feel free to enjoy the aftereffects for all eternity."

"On a whim, she pulled the last Washu Clone's cleavage slightly apart and fitted the needle into it. From there she opened a screen in every girl's bondage to show them the needle. With the press of a button, a spotlight appeared on it.

* * *

Then, with swaying hips and bouncing breasts, Washu walked out the door and opened it. With a final glance back, she walked through the door. It vanished, and all light except the spotlight went out.

The girls languished in utter hopelessness. They were unable to see anything except their one hope of salvation. They were unable to feel anything but endless pressured pleasure. And they had no release in any way. As centuries passed, the light grew dimmer and dimmer. Little by little, they forgot themselves. Their memories faded away, and they were left as empty vessels.

They forgot who they were, or even that they were anyone. They forgot the meaning of the needle or the thing it was wedged between.

By the time the last light went out, their minds were empty.

The eternal bondage had begun.

* * *

The Masaki Girls had been expanded.

Washu had finally managed to find a way to reverse the effects of their expansion, but only to a point. All of them had exaggerated proportions now, but Tenchi seemed to enjoy them, so they didn't mind.

Now they were getting things together to move.

Then they received a call from Washu and came at once on reflex. Washu was waiting for them, holding a case and looking in a great mood. "Hello, Ladies."

"Washu, why did you call us here?" asked Ayeka.

"Oh, nothing much. I thought since we're all going to be marrying Tenchi once we go to Jurai I thought I'd get you all something special," said Washu, opening the case. "These necklaces."

She handed one to each of them. Kiyone got a blue one, Ryoko a red one, Ayeka purple, and Mihoshi yellow. Washu wore a green one for her part.

"These are beautiful, Washu," said Kiyone, putting hers around her neck.

"Pretty nice," said Ryoko.

"I'm glad you like them," said Washu.

"Wow, you look great, Kiyone," said Mihoshi.

"Thanks," said Kiyone. "You too, Mihoshi."

"Is there anything we can do to repay you?" asked Ayeka.

"Well, I do have some heavy things to move," said Washu. "If you want to help."

"Sure," said Kiyone.

What Washu needed help with were a series of generators. Each one was relatively small on its own, but deceptively heavy. As she carried it out, Kiyone looked at her. "Geeze, Washu, this generator your taking to Jurai is heavy."

"I know," said Washu. "It's an experimental model and is actually really effective."

Kiyone felt the surface yield beneath her hands. "Why is it soft?"

"That's part of the secret, Kiyone," said Washu. "Now come on and help me get it packed into the ship."

Kiyone remained silent as they worked. Something was bothering her about all this. "Hey, Washu."

"What is it?" asked Washu.

"Have you ever considered patenting your inventions?" asked Kiyone. "It might be easier to fund your research."

Washu clapped her on the back. "That sounds like a great idea, Kiyone. I might do that."

"What is this generator made out of anyway?" asked Ryoko.

"Well, the details don't really matter," said Washu. "But the parts can all be found around the house. I'll give you the details when I make another."

Kiyone looked forward to it. It sounded interesting.

* * *

The original Masaki Girls were trapped in the gems they had become. They watched in silent, eternal pleasure, as their clones lived the lives they had lost. And when it came time for the clones to be replaced, they knew they'd be handed down to the next generation.


	9. The Goddesses Behind the Curtain

**Chapter Nine: The Goddesses Behind the Curtain**

It was unfortunate, but there really was no way to move forward from here.

Clone Washu still cubed girls on occasion, for fun or for the sake of covering something up. There was some production. But not nearly in the magnitude necessary. It was more a hobby for her than a job. Which wasn't nearly good enough.

That was why the Chousin Goddesses now appeared. They had always known the location of Washu's original storage chamber. In fact, they'd known of it before it was ever created. Now they pierced the barrier and entered it in a flash of brilliant angelic light.

There were three of them in number. First, there was Tsunami with long blue haired, tied into braids behind her back. She was stunningly beautiful with an air of kindness and innocence. As well as this, she was the most curvaceous of the three. All the concealing robes in the universe couldn't hide her curves.

Next was Washu, clad in a lowcut dress with showed off her ample breasts. She wore a green outfit and a choker around her neck and wherever she looked the math of the universe became clear. Her hair was far longer than her mortal counterpart.

Last of all was Tokimi. None of the goddesses were human. They were far beyond mortality in beauty and substance. But Tokimi was strangest of all. She was beautiful, but the angles of her face were not quite right. There was something surreal about her.

The ages had not been kind to this subspace. As the thoughts of the girls faded, so too did the fabric of this reality begin to fray. Now it was only barely holding together. The areas around the cubed girls were still relatively stable. But the farther you got from them, the more cracks in the fabric you saw. In the far corners, darkness had given way to void. Nothingness was overtaking this place.

The only reason it remained at this point was because of the harvest within this place. And it was a very meager one. Only a few million beautiful, powerful, girls, trapped forever in bondage. Far below expectations and hopes.

And the quality of the harvest was far less than it should have been.

Tokimi spoke first, her voice monotone and dispassionate. But the other two goddesses caught on to irritation in her essence. "The mass we've gathered in this incarnation is not nearly sufficient for our purposes. We'll need to gather more."

"What about the girls, Tsunami?" asked Washu.

Tsunami made her way over to one of the many cubes. Setting a hand on them, she sensed their minds. Or lack thereof. Tsunami felt a bit sad. "They're completely blank, sister. They've wiped their own memories as a defense mechanism. I feel kind of sorry for them."

"Don't," said Tokimi. "Their existence is a mere blink of an eye. And should we wish to interact with them in a previous state, we may simply return to an earlier point in time.

"What they are now is needed for the Great Expansion."

Washu sighed. Viewers were likely to find that particular statement unsympathetic and vague. Then again, the viewers were not ones' to talk. Yes, Tokimi, Washu, and Tsunami were godlike entities playing with the lives of mortals, enjoying a show while existing outside of the world.

But weren't you?

And as for vague, it's called building suspense people. You couldn't info dump your whole plan in one chapter. The trick was leaving something for the imagination.

"Either way, we won't get much use out of them, then." Washu scanned over the readings. The mental patterns were deficient. Not dead, but it was like every single one of them had been driven into a coma. Though one induced by endless pleasure, rather than trauma. Some way to go. "We need mental frustration, waiting to be released in desperation. Not blanked out minds.

"Essential to our purposes is hope. Once they lost it, they stopped being as suitable for our purposes."

"What do we do then?" asked Tsunami.

"We anticipated that our first attempt would not yield the desired results," said Tokimi. "We should make another attempt. The simplest method would be a temporal interference. If we can alter the probabilities of the situation, a far greater number of girls will likely be cubed. This will advance our interests further."

"That'll get us more mass," said Washu. "It still doesn't solve our problem, though. What about the mental energy?"

Tsunami paused. Her mind scanned through an infinite number of different possible universes. Many of them were fascination but didn't suit the tone. Others less so, but achieved her goal. Tsunami was, for now, an entertainer. So she chose one which would be more exciting and advance their goal.

"The problem," said Tsunami, "is that there was no hope of escape. They gave up and forgot themselves."

"Well," said Washu, "the brain naturally forgets things that aren't important. Maybe we can do something to keep them occupied. Distract them from their state so they last longer."

"That alone won't be enough," said Tsunami. "Let me handle this, sister. I'll be able to make sure we get a greater level of mass and mental energy."

"What do you intend to do, Tsunami?" asked Tokimi.

Tsunami smiled as she invented several possible futures of her own. Miracles were such a beautiful thing. "Well, I wouldn't like to send anybody to do anything I wouldn't do myself. I think I'll put myself into the system. Once I'm involved, I should be able to arrange for both."

"Well, if you want," said Washu. Then she looked to the girls in storage. "What do we do with them?"

"We are about to interfere with the timeline in a fashion that will ensure they never existed in the first place," noted Tokimi.

"True, but they're presently in a decaying subspace," said Washu. "They're completely disconnected from the original timeline as it stands."

"Either way, it is of no relevance," said Tokimi. "It was a disappointing result. But their combined mass can still be used for the Great Expansion. I will draw them into the Singular Point in Space."

"One moment," said Tsunami. "I'd like to see if I can wake them up first."

"Isn't the whole point of this to avoid direct divine intervention?" asked Washu.

"I'm not going to interfere, just make them aware of themselves again," said Tsunami, stretching out. "They've been through a lot, and I'd hate for them to miss the grand finale."

"That could be several universes away." mused Tokimi.

"Well, you know what they say about good things coming to those who wait," said Tsunami. "Besides, this way, their frustration might be able to contribute." And she set her mind to the various girls. She entered into the blackness and sensory deprivation, which was their entire world. Out of the endless pleasure, she drew them out, conjuring thoughts and will within them.

They woke up for the first time in ages. At once, they enjoyed the sensation of the pleasure field put onto them. There was no frustration there, for they had no expectation. No desperation from the lack of movement, for they had never known movement save as a faraway shadow of a memory.

"There," said Tsunami. "Do you think I should explain things to them?"

"It wouldn't do any good. They're not capable of comprehending anything right now. All they've got is a base consciousness and the shadow of their memories." said Washu. "You'd have to rebuild them from the ground up."

"I am scanning their mental patterns," said Tokimi. "They are without frustration or negative emotions. Their compression and the pleasure field do not affect them. This is because they have never known any other existence.

"Their mental patterns are those of pleasured contentment.

"If we include them, they will only interfere with the Great Expanse. You are to be congratulated, Tsunami. They are now useless to us."

"Well, it's pretty nice for them," said Tsunami. "They don't have any of the hangups that stopped them from enjoying themselves before."

"For as long as they exist," muttered Washu. "If we don't find something to do with them, they'll fade into hypotheticals. The distance from the material universe will only buy them a little time."

"Oh, don't worry, Washu," said Tsunami. "I've got a plan to give these ladies a second chance at existence in the new timeline we create." Tsunami felt that this one would be really entertaining, and spice up the narrative a lot.

"Do you want to tell us the plan?" asked Washu.

"Well um..." Tsunami looked at the audience.

"Ah, right, the unspoken plan guarantee," said Washu. "Well, I see what it is. And I have to say; this one should shake things up a lot."

"Either way, we need to clean this subspace up before it interferes with the main timeline," said Tsunami. "We all know the plan.

"Let's do it."

All three goddesses held hands and began to focus. A glow appeared around the millions upon millions of cubed girls. As one, they were drawn from their digitization toward the goddesses. The goddesses began to glow, red for Washu, blue for Tsunami, yellow for Tokimi. As the cubed girls were sent into the center of the triad cries of absolute pleasure came from them. They enjoyed the enhanced pleasure as they were focused into denser and denser areas. The creation began to form before them, a device that would herald the next part of the arc.

Finally, the glow vanished. With it, the subspace, now empty, fell away and disappeared as though it had never been. Tokimi examined the object they had created and sensed it's potential. "It's done. The girls have now been formed into the creation you desired, Tsunami. Their consciousness appears to be developing somewhat due to the change in circumstances.

"With their awareness of an outside universe, I sense frustration."

"Not with their nature, though," noted Washu. "They're frustrated with the nature of the outside universe. It seems wrong to them.

"This could work perfectly. Good work, Tsunami."

"It was nothing, really," said Tsunami. "With the points of connection, we should be able to influence things more directly. It will go a long way to increasing our returns." She was being vague, of course. But observant viewers would probably figure it out.

"Now, I'd better go back and make sure Clone Washu doesn't abandon the job half finished."

She turned and walked away. As she disappeared, Washu looked to Tokimi. "Half-finished? We're not even one percent of the way there."

"She speaks metaphorically," said Tokimi.

"Right, right," said Washu.

Things had escalated quite a bit under Clone Washu. But now they were about to get interesting.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So this chapter is largely set up for the next arc, so to speak. The focus will probably turn to other characters besides just Clone Washu after this point. Though she'll still have a plan.


	10. More than a Collection

**Chapter Ten: More than a Collection**

Clone Washu cleaned things up and dusted off her hands in satisfaction. The new Generator Girls were somewhat larger than the previous. But she was sure she could downsize it in another version.

"Well, that's it then," said Clone Washu, sending a transmission to Washu. "Generator Girl 2.0 is complete.

"Test it."

The lights flickered back on. Washu emerged, looking satisfaction. "It's working perfectly. With the addition of the coolent the generator is producing far more energy than before. And it should be far more stable."

"So it will," said Clone Washu, copying Washu. "But I think it's time I added another to my collection."

Suddenly arms shot out of nowhere to grab Washu. She struggled as the hands were set to her breasts and ass. She looked at Clone Washu in panic. "What... what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious," asked Clone Washu as she moved forward. "I'm giving you a taste of your own medicine."

Bigger and bigger Washu's breasts and ass were growing, but she was struggling all the same. She tried to create a console, but Clone Washu canceled it. "Stop it! I need to work on the cure!"

Clone Washu lunged in and kissed her, before pulling a few inches away. "Oh come on, we both know neither of us was ever going to find one. At the rate, we are coming up with new ways to torment these beautiful specimens you'd never fix them all.

"And even if you did find a way, you'd never be able to explain it to Tenchi."

"Let-Mmmph!" began Washu.

And then a gag was forced into her mouth. As her now mammoth breasts stopped growing, Clone Washu walked away. She looked through her options. "Now, I suppose I could get creative with you. But why not go with an oldie by a goodie." She pressed a button.

Washu's own pink squares appeared and began to crush her down to size. Little by little, she was constricted into the size of a cube. As she did, Clone Washu enjoyed her helplessness. "You see, I like my collection. I like it a lot.

"And I mean to add a great many Washu's to it."

"Mmph!" cried Washu.

"Oh, I might have been you once.' said Clone Washu. "But not anymore."

The cubing was complete. Washu typed in a few more commands, and the full-sized cube was digitized. She went with the other originals, in the very depths of her hard drive. "Have fun in storage. Your clone will work on the cure in your stead."

"Washu?" asked a voice.

Washu froze and turned around to see Sasami standing in front of her. The girl had a look of shock on her face. Washu remembered that before now she'd been restricted from going after Sasami. Going after a girl, her age seemed bad sport. But she recorded her data anyway. "Sasami, how long have you been there?"

"Washu, what is going on here?" said Sasami. "Why... why are you doing all this to our friends?"

Nothing for it. Washu pressed a few buttons, and the metal arms shot out to grab Sasami from all sides, then gag her. Then again, Sasami was over eighteen; it was just her physical age that was the problem. Washu pressed a few buttons, and a temporal sphere surrounded Sasami. "Why?" She activated it.

Sasami's hair began to grow longer. Her legs became long as her thighs became curvaceous. Her breasts bloomed outward until they were bigger than Ryoko's. She also became taller, growing in height. At last Sasami had been transformed into a physical twenty-year-old. Her hair broke free of her pig-tails to fall around her shoulders. "Well, that's an interesting question. The short answer is that they're not my friends at all. I never really got a chance to know them, and I rarely meet any of their clones more than a few times. They're objects to me, not people." She deactivated the temporal field. "Gears in a machine." Then Washu moved forward with swaying hips and cupped Sasami by the chin. "Although, I don't think I've ever cubed you before. I think I'm actually sort of attached to you. This may be fun."

Washu removed the gag and activated the arms. They attached themselves to Sasami. Washu watched joyfully as her breasts began to grow larger and larger. So did her hips and butt. The beautiful young woman became ever more curvaceous as a blush went over her face. She didn't understand what she was going through at all.

"You can't do this, Washu!" cried Sasami as she was buried in her own cleaver. "You can't just transform living people into a... a... cube factory! Please stop!"

Washu blinked. "...Cube factory?" The idea was interesting. Why had she never thought of it before? "Cube factory." The growth stopped, and Washu leaped for joy. At last, she had a project! Something to work for! She ran forward to Sasami on the lips. As she did, she drove her tongue into her, exploring the inside of her mouth. Groping the blue-haired girl's breasts and ass, she broke the kiss with a smile. Sasami stared at her in shock with a blush on her face. It was so cute, Washu slapped Sasami across the breast, sending her moaning. "Hehehehahahahaha! Yes! I thought adding to my collection was getting a little dull, but now, thanks to you, I have something new to work for. A cube factory.

"If I'm getting bored of cubing girls, why not just make them cube themselves."

"Washu, please-" Washu typed, and a ballgag was forced between her lips.

"Consider that your first and final kiss!" laughed Washu before pressing a few buttons. "Farewell!" The pink squares appeared around Sasami. Within moments they were pressing her together little by little. Sasami moaned and groaned in pleasure as her permanent bondage began.

As Sasami stared in horror, her cleavage closing around her, Washu opened up her console to give her a sense of hope. Then she created Sasami's clone, just like she had been before. Cleavage and ass closed over Sasami, before being packed tighter and tighter.

Finally, Sasami had been compressed into a perfectly square cube.

"Well," said Washu, "I finally have the full Masaki Girl set." She created the pleasure field around Sasami and then had an idea. Typing again, she summoned the other original girls into the room. Ryoko, Ayeka, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Washu, and Sasami were now all sitting before her in a row. The clothes they had been wearing had gotten ragged, even if they had been preserved by the same thing preserving the girls. Washu typed on her console, making some changes. Instantly the clothes disappeared into light. Then Washu went to Kiyone, whose pleasure field began to take on color. Soon it became a dark blue like her hair.

Washu then moved on to Ryoko and Ayeka whose coloration became cyan and violet. Mihoshi got yellow and Washu red. Last, of all, Sasami was a light blue. With that decided, Washu sent forth a system-wide command to change the pleasure fields. Now all her little cubes were fully color-coded.

Washu created a pleasure field around her and stretched. That had been the most fun she'd had with a cubing in a long time.

Sasami stirred as Washu digitized her original self. Come to think of it, Washu had zapped her after she saw things. This might be awkward. "Washu, what happened?" Her eyes were innocent.

"Oh, you saw one of my experiments and fainted," said Washu. "Do you remember anything?"

"No.," said Sasami. "What was the experiment?"

"Nothing important," said Washu, "well, why don't we go to dinner."

* * *

As they eat dinner with the other girls and Tenchi, Washu reflected that she had to set up a general plan. Cubing girls was easy. But creating a system where the girls cubed themselves was much more difficult. You'd need to set things up so the girls could expand, compress and digitize a woman with no input from Washu. And that was just for cubes. Other transformations would take a different process. And that was to say nothing of where Washu would put it. It would take a lot of work, but it should take time.

It was the sort of project Washu had needed as she looked at the strangers around her. Though Tenchi had never been cubed and neither had... Sasami. Washu frowned. "I actually knew her."

"Who?" asked Sasami.

Washu was silent for a moment. She had never cubed Sasami before. All of the other girls had been cubed thousands of times by now. At most, she'd known any individual one a few days before they were stored away. But Sasami had always been off-limits. So all those times she cooked dinner and came to visit had been the same girl.

Now Washu had cubed her. Someone she'd known and enjoyed the company of so many times was now condemned. She was trapped in an eternity of pleasured frustration. Knowing that she had been betrayed by someone close to her, with no one ever coming to help her. The idea of it made Washu hot just thinking about it. This had been her best conquest yet.

Washu smiled. "Oh, no one you know Sasami. Not yet."

They finished dinner with the usual Masaki Household antics. At last Tenchi coughed for attention. He got it, of course, and spoke. "Hey everyone, I have an announcement to make. I've decided that I'm going to move to Jurai. I've been putting it off until now, but, well, I'm the Crown Prince. I have to learn how to rule sooner or later."

"That's wonderful Tenchi," said Ayeka. She'd been angling for this from the start.

"Great. So now we'll have to put up with a bunch of snooty nobles," said Ryoko. She had been angling against it from the start.

"Snooty?" asked Ayeka with narrowed eyes. "If by that you mean they have little tolerance for barbarism they certainly are!"

"Calm down, both of you. We can certainly keep Earth as a summer home," said Tenchi, raising his hands. "I've already talked it over with Dad and Grandfather."

Ayeka and Ryoko grumbled but fell silent. At the same time, Mihoshi leaned into Kiyone. "Wow, Kiyone, we'll get to live like royalty. Isn't this great?"

It had been a few days since Washu cubed Kiyone or Mihoshi. Far too long. But she needed a plan for making the factory, and she was drawing a blank.

"You can go, if you want, Mihoshi," said Kiyone. She'd always been the outside, hadn't she?

"What do you mean?" asked Mihoshi.

"I'm still part of the Galaxy Police, remember?" asked Kiyone. "I don't want to give all that up, just because Tenchi's moving to Jurai.

"I guess I'll have to find another place to crash."

"You can keep staying here, Kiyone," said Tenchi. "Dad will be glad to have you; he told me so himself.

"Well, that's good," said Kiyone.

Washu had been only half-listening. And then she realized that if they were making a move to Jurai, chances were Washu would have to move the lab. That could be... awkward. "Oh, darn."

"What?" said Ryoko.

"What is it, Washu?" asked Tenchi.

"Well, nothing Tenchi, I just, uh..." Washu paused. "My lab is kind of another dimension. Cleaning that up involves more than packing a few boxes, y'know. If I leave the whole thing just standing there, who knows what could happen."

"Well, I'll help you unpack if you want," said Kiyone.

"I'm probably not going to need your help for that, but the idea is appreciated," said Washu, before realizing how many gigabytes worth of cubed girls she had stored away. "Ugh, I'm going to need a bigger storage device."

"Bigger storage device? For what?" asked Kiyone.

"I've been performing some experiments, and those experiments have created a lot of data," said Washu. "I don't want to delete any of it; I'm a scientist. But it's going to be problematic finding a system of data storage large enough for my purposes."

"Funny," said Kiyone. "I thought you memorized all your data."

"Well, the mind is the greatest storage unit of them all," said Washu. And then she had an idea. A beautiful, terrible, sexy, idea. "Wait, that's it. Thank you, Kiyone. You're a miracle worker!

"I've got to start work right away!"

Then Washu rushed off to make her plans. In honor of Kiyone's transformation, Washu was definitely making her the first one. Just her way of showing gratitude.

* * *

Kiyone blinked as Washu rushed off. She'd had another brilliant idea that would probably result in an explosion. "She seems enthusiastic."

"Well, it's harmless," said Ayeka.

It was time to make plans.


	11. The Ultimate Data Storage

**Chapter Eleven: The Ultimate Data Storage**

Washu sensed Kiyone entering the lab before she saw her. Looking up, Washu took the opportunity to admire the blue-haired woman's body. Soon enough, she'd change it to fit her whims. It would be great, but Washu wanted more.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about, Washu?" asked Kiyone.

"Oh nothing," said Washu, feeling the copying process taking place. "See, I'm going to do one final experiment before I start packing up to go home. Could you help me with it?"

Kiyone sighed. "Washu, I've been taking trips down here on a weekly basis for years to get my chest shrunk. I'm not sure I want to come down here on a daily basis."

"I promise, you won't have to go through another experiment after this," said Washu. "I've thought it all through a great deal. Come on, for me."

"...Fine, one more, for old times sake," said Kiyone with a sigh. Washu opened a device, and a red circular panel appeared on the ground. "Great, now step here."

"Right," said Kiyone. Kiyone walked forward to stand on the symbol on reflex. Washu had trained her well. "Now, I guess I could probably skip this step. But it's sort of a tradition at this point, and the extra mass may help." A glass cage rose up around Kiyone, and gas began to rise up around her. A top closed down around it. As it did, Kiyone choked.

"What the... Washu what are you doing?" Then Kiyone's breasts and butt began to expand outward, larger, and larger. It hit the glass, filling up the cage. Kiyone moaned as she found herself pressed in by the cage, trapped in her own body.

"Prep work," said Washu, typing it in. "For this to work, your atomic structure has to be made more malleable." She paused and admired the blue mass of cleavage that had not obscured all sign of the woman it belonged to. "Now that is a nice look. Now we get to the alterations."

Then she pressed the button that would begin the experiment in earnest. The red symbol began to glow and the body on top of it began to waver visibly.

"What is this?" cried Kiyone, even as her body began to visibly melt downwards. At the same time, the top of the cage began to descend. It crushed her gradually downward and Washu enjoyed the slow descent. Especially her pleasured moans.

"I'm reconfiguring your body into a data storage unit. A disc," said Washu.

"A data storage-" began Kiyone, before a moan cut her off. "Uh-huh," said Washu as Kiyone was crushed down. "See, I don't have any storage devices that are easily portable that can carry all my data. But the brain can carry far more information. That's when I had the idea of turning you into a living one."

The top had now crushed her down completely. She had vanished from sight. Then it began to rise up, gradually, revealing the flattened policewoman. Her face could be seen on the top, with her cleavage all around her. Washu wasted no time in creating the usual pleasure fields as she moved forward, sending her voice to her. The gloating was half the fun.

"You inspired this, Kiyone," said Washu. "It's only fair you get the first dose. Of course, creating a disc girl takes a special process. First I had to configure your body to store data. Now I have to make it so that the body can also be read so I can retrieve the data.

"You should enjoy this."

The muffled screams of Kiyone got higher as a silver substance began to rise up and cover her. It slithered over her body, going from the outside inward. A final scream could be heard and then her face was covered. All appearance of humanity was gone now. Kiyone had become an object.

Washu removed the cage and kneeled down by the featureless disc. She admired her own reflection. "Now that reflective shine looks good on you, Kiyone. Now for the last and final part. Compacting you into a size and shape that is easily stored and read. I'll have to do some reshaping as well as compacting here, so I've designed a special device for you." Washu then pressed a few more buttons. A pillar came out of thin air, about one foot across. It descended toward Kiyone and touched her where her face had once been at the center. As it did, Kiyone's body began to reshape itself, creating a hole in the center of the disc. Soon the pillar was completely through.

"Now that is a nice look," said Washu. "Now we just need to compact it and we're done." Pressing a few more buttons, a red field appeared around the disc. Little by little, Kiyone was compacted. As she was, the pillar shrank as well. Soon she had been reduced to the size of an ordinary computer disc. Washu picked it, up, putting one finger through and brought it over to a disc spool. From there she slid it down and that was the fate of this Kiyone complete. Washu turned away. One more thing and then she could forget about this one and move on to the next. Or rather the one after the next. Before her eyes, Kiyone was forming before her eyes.

"And from the looks of things the auto cloner is a complete success," said Washu, feeling really happy. That meant that things might really work out. "I programmed it to copy the present data state of any girl that enters before the experiment. As soon as I finish my work, it creates a whole new you." Kiyone looked up, looking so cute. "Washu, I passed out as usual..."

"Yep, but we're not quite done with the experiment yet," said Washu. It was time for a celebration. As Kiyone rose up, Washu began to type. Metal arms shot out and grabbed Kiyone for a very different purpose. They ripped off her clothes as Washu shed her own. Others groped Kiyone's breasts that expanded outwards to twice the side of her head. Washu came from behind.

"Well, what's..." began Kiyone. Then Washu grabbed her breasts and began to feel her up. She had a lot of practice at this, and as she did she formed a huge energy dildo between her legs. "I mean to have some fun at the end."

Then she plunged in. Kiyone moaned as Washu began to thrust in and out of her. As she did, energy began to build up. An automatic energy formula that would fulfill this Kiyone's fate. "Washu, this is..." moaned Kiyone. Washu drew her head back and kissed her.

"Kiyone, relax, we're all Tenchi's brides after all." Thrusting again and again into Kiyone, Washu found herself nearing her edge. Judging that Kiyone was also reaching her limit, she came. Kiyone came as well and energy poured in. Washu unsummoned the energy dildo and walked away as Kiyone began to expand. The policewoman moaned as her cleavage and ass began to overtake her.

"Washu!" cried Kiyone.

"And now for the final step." said Washu, typing in a few more commands. Kiyone glanced back, confused. "Ah! Washu, what's going on here! Let me go... what is... ugh..." Then a huge energy wormhole opened up above Kiyone. She cried out as she was drawn toward it. As she touched it, her body began to thin and swirl as she was drawn into it. A pleasure wield was applied as the wormhole shot downwards toward the disc. Kiyone was digitized and sent deep into the disc. The disc. The other Kiyone. Washu typed in, smile widening.

"And done. Time to get our readings." She read them and laughed happily. "Perfection! Good job, Kiyone. With all this storage space, I'll be able to finally transport my data. Still, I may need more than one. "Oh and Kiyone, my readings tell me that you experience all the sensations of those inside you. I hope you like orgasm denial because you are going to experience tens of thousands of bodies worth for all eternity.

"This is the last transmission you'll ever receive from me. Think of it as a thank you for being such good one-night stands. Have fun!" She cut the channel and laughed. This whole thing just made her so happy.

A few minutes later, all five other Masaki Girls stood before Washu. There was Sasami, and Ayeka, and Ryoko and Kiyone and Mihoshi. Totally unaware of what was going to happen to her.

"Washu, what was it you wanted to talk to us about?" asked Ayeka.

"Yeah, Washu. We're busy packing here," said Ryoko.

"Oh no need to worry your pretty little heads," said Washu, typing. "You won't have to do any packing once you're packed." Out came the arms to grab them and begin the expansion. The sight of their bosoms expanding outward, their hips widening. It made Washu hot like never before. And they still didn't get it. None of them would ever know until it was too late.

"Hey, Washu, what is this?" cried Ryoko. "Washu, stop this!" cried Sasami.

"Sasami!" said Ayeka. "Get out-" But gags were put in their mouths at once. Washu moved forward to Sasami as she finished expanding. In addition to expanding, Sasami was going through puberty at an accelerated rate. Her lips poofed up as she became a supermodel. Or she would have if her body hadn't expanded beyond comprehension. Washu leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, licking her face and enjoying how her eyes widened.

"I love the look of you growing up, Sasami," said Washu. "Now for the finishing move." And she began the cubing. Once again, the sight of their desperate struggles was addicting. Yet another generation of Masaki girls struggled and moaned. Then they were compressed into cubes. And as Washu watched, she spoke to them.

"This will be the last experiment conducted here before we pack up and head for Jurai. So let's make it count," said Washu, typing the console to begin the discing process. "You see, I need storage devices. And I was trying to think of a way to get it. "Then I realized, what better storage device is there than a human brain. So, let's get to it." Down they were pressed. Their bodies were warped and shifted gradually into the shape of a disc. Before Washu's eyes, their features were covered with reflective liquid.

Finally, they were shrunk into storable discs. With another press of a button, another generation of Masaki Girls was created. Even as they roused, Washu activated the expansion process. As they awoke, they moaned and cried out in surprise. In their first moments of life, these new Masaki Girls were even now being expanded. Then they were compressed into cubes and, finally, digitized. A wormhole opened up, sucking them into themselves. Washu smiled as she read the data.

"And stored.

"Wow, Kiyone. Your mental patterns are all over the place." A new generation was automatically created, and the girls, who stood up. This time, Washu added a version of herself to the cloning group. They stood.

"Washu, what happened here?" said Mihoshi. "I'm sleepy..."

Washu activated the buttons, and they began to expand. Even as they did, another group of Masaki girls was created behind them. All were gagged.

"With your help, I've created a brand new method of data storage," said Washu as the expansion completed. "Unfortunately for you, I need to produce a lot more than one."

"MMMPH!" The girls cried in confusion as they were cubed. Behind them, their clones began to expand as yet another group was created. Dozens of disc spools arose out of the floor, each one nearly six feet long. The original disc girls and Kiyone were slid down onto one of the disc spools. The cries and moans were music to Washu's ears as she saw the beginnings of her factory. In the model of efficiency, the cubed girls were turned into discs. Their successors were cubed. On it went, and with each passing moment, more and more disc girls were slid onto the spools. They stacked up higher and higher, and Washu's smile widened. At the same time, using all this energy was tiring. Waiting, Washu, at last, saw that every single spool had been filled. Finally, Washu had far more than the data storage she'd need for the moment. But the experiment was complete.

"Man, that was really tiring," said Washu, stretching as another generation was completed. "This kind of rapid-fire transformation wears me out. Now let's take a loot. Now, time to get storing my data inside these lovely ladies." She paused.

"Maybe I could create an automatic system? Sort of an infinite loop. "Nah, I'll save that for later. Let's get storing." So she began as the last generation lay unconscious. Washu would let them stay uncubed for a little while; she had work to do. Observing the data as she stored it, she was pleased. She would have needed only a fraction of the disc girls she made. But the thought of all those girls in bondage that wasn't even necessary was sexy in its own way. Washu rubbed her chin. "Hmm, from the looks of things Mihoshi doesn't store very much does she. Ryoko and Ayeka do a decent job of it, but Kiyone is definitely the best for storing data.

"Well, Kiyone, it looks like we've found your knack." Now, what to do as an experiment next?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hey, if you enjoy this fanfic, please leave a review. Just putting one up will increase my update speed.


	12. The Machine

**Chapter Twelve: The Machine**

Decades later and a lot of processed girls, Washu was hard at work.

Her job as the overseer of Jurai's defense network took up a lot of her time. But not so much time that she couldn't work on her projects. One of these was underway now, and she typed out the last details as the door opened.

It was time for another experiment. An experiment that she'd been working toward for years. If this worked, it would be one of the most significant milestones in her collection. It could exponentially enlarge the size and scope of it.

"Let's see, yes, that ought to work," said Washu, looking over the readings.

Into the room walked Ryoko, sexy as ever with cyan hair and an even more exaggerated cleavage. With her was Ayeka, dignified and beautiful. Her hair has gotten longer over the years. Then there was Kiyone, wearing a skintight jumpsuit. It bared her midriff and showed off her enlarged cleavage. Mihoshi wore an orange counterpart, and her blonde hair was longer than usual. Then there was Sasami, with long blue hair and flowing white robes that bared her long legs.

"Hey, Washu, why'd you call us in here," said Ryoko, stretching in a fashion that sent her breasts bouncing.

Washu finished and turned to where her various lovers and sister wives had come. They'd all had a lot of fun with Tenchi last night. Sasami was grown up now and didn't need aging up for experiments. Kiyone looked especially cute in that harem outfit. "Oh, sorry, ladies, need some help with the finishing touches on my newest invention. It's an assembly line."

Ayeka blinked, looking at her as though she'd grown a second head. "Washu, I do not mean to be impolite, but wasn't the assembly line invented ages ago?"

"Yeah," said Kiyone, eyeing her oddly, "is there something special about this one?"

"Very perceptive, Kiyone," said Washu, kissing her on the lips and feeling her rear up. "This assembly line is made of a very special material. It's designed to process an equally special material. Follow me, please."

They followed her, and she led them into a subspace with an assembly line. It was made of numerous colors. The treads were all blue, made from Kiyone's that had been flattened and melded together into a tread. The gears around which that tread were forged from Ayekas and Sasamis. The two sisters were ready to grind against one another. Washu wished she'd been able to find something special for Sasami. But she hadn't been able to come up with anything. Many mechanical arms were readied, forged from all the various girls. They had been melded together into new parts. Then there was a console, forged from Washu's. Their minds had created a system with immense abilities for calculation and adaptation, yet also enslaved to a simplistic algorithm.

The Ryoko's had been forced into crushing devices, meant for compression. Above them, Mihoshi was transformed into balloons atop steam stacks. And last of all was Washu's perfected generator girl design. Several interconnected by wired formed around them. Perfectly still, and trapped in eternal bondage while moaning.

"Please," said Washu, "step onto the treadmill, will you."

Obediently, the girls did so, waiting still as the arms reached out to grasp them. If only they could know. "Is the bondage necessary?" asked Sasami.

"Of course," said Washu, activating the console. Things were getting good.

"So, what do you need us for?" asked Ryoko.

Washu smiled. This was the kind of moment she lived for — the point where she dropped the facade. And before the girls could react, it would begin. "Raw materials."

Ayeka blinked within her bondage. "Raw-" And then the hands went to her breasts and rear, and they began to expand. Bigger and bigger, they got as she was shuffled along, slamming down on the floor. Ryoko was pushed up behind her, and Ayeka blushed scarlet. "What is going on here, Washu! Unhand us this instant!"

Washu didn't say anything as the ballooned Mihoshi's began to inflate above her as the gears spun. The sound of pleasured moaning was all around them as Ayeka neared the next part.

"Washu, this isn't funny!" said Kiyone.

"I'm scared!" whined Mihoshi.

"Let go, let go!" said Ryoko, as the hands began to expand her. Bigger and bigger, she went. Then the Ryoko crushers slammed into Ayeka from the side, flattening her. Then they came from above and then the side. On and on it went, compacting her smaller and smaller with each moment.

"Ayeka!" screamed Sasami.

"Oh, don't worry, she's alive, unharmed, and fully conscious," said Washu. The cubing process was complete, and Ayeka slid off the treadmill and landed in the stockpile. This made Washu hot like nothing else.

Behind Sasami, a new Ayeka appeared. Only this one was gagged and moaning, thrashing. She looked shocked and surprised, having no memories of her fate moments ago.

"Washu, have you gone nuts! Let, ah!" moaned Ryoko, as her gigantic tits reached ideal size. Now she could hardly see over her cleavage, but she could see Ayeka's cubed form. A blush of humiliation and unwilling pleasure was on her. The pleasure field was applied to Ayeka.

Kiyone had the hands begin expanding her. Her tits got huge in mere moments. Soon she matched Ryoko in size, and the Space Pirate went forward.

The Ryoko crushers began their work on their successor. In moments Ryoko was flattened, then cubed. Little by little, she was compacted.

"Ryoko, no!" screamed Kiyone, even as the cubed Space Pirate slid to land next to Ayeka. The pleasure field was applied. Now the expansion began on Mihoshi, forcing her breasts larger and larger. At this point, her tits were pressed against Kiyone's rear. And then a Ryoko appeared behind Sasami.

Kiyone's blush mixed with her fearful eyes to make an addicting thing. "Please, Washu, you've got to stop this! I can't-"

And then Kiyone's cubing began. Crushed repeatedly down, she was reduced flat, then cubed in mere moments. Mihoshi halted, thrashing. Washu had designed the system specifically for maximum helplessness. Each girl had the chance to see the one in front of her fully cubed. Yes, it wasn't as much fun, but all work and no play.

"Kiyone!" cried Mihoshi as Kiyone slid into place next to Ryoko's cube. A clone of Kiyone appeared them, just as confused. "Kiyone, no! No please don't..." And then it happened to her. Even as she was cubed down, the adult Sasami had her breasts expanded to more gigantic proportions. Her rear was to match.

Sasami looked away as a Mihoshi appeared behind her, and the earlier one slid in next to Kiyone. The pleasure field was applied. Sasami gazed at Washu in desperation, knowing full well what would happen to her. She was next. "Please, Washu, let us go..."

And then the Ryoko crushers slammed Sasami flat. Her sides were crushed as she filed forward. Her cubing had begun, even as Mihoshi was formed with a fresh new gag. The new Ayeka stared in horror as Sasami was cubed and slid last into place. Even as it happened, her breasts were expanded, and she was shoved forward.

Moans and groans filled the air. The Mihoshi balloons expanded and contracted at an addicting pace. And the sound of the gears was beautiful. The Kiyone track spun on with no sign of wear.

Washu watched the new assembly line in progress. Little by little, the stockpile grew higher and higher. Eventually, it was so high that the assembly line would no longer be able to put them on. At this point, Washu activated the next part of the design.

The Washu computer began to whirl, and Washu drew up a Kiyone disk girl and slid it into the fray. As she did, she typed into the console and activated it. The stockpile began to glow brightly as it was little by little turned into code. Then it was gone, their existence transformed into data, shoved within Kiyone's mind. More girls began to pile up into the stockpile, and soon enough, it reached the top, and they too were digitized.

Washu smiled in satisfaction as she watched it go on. Little by little, the stockpile went up and was digitized. On and one, it went as the Kiyone disk girl had less and less data space to burn. The moans intensified as Kiyone became more and more full. As the disk space vanished, the skin suddenly shone bright red.

Kiyone had been filled up with the minds of the disk girls. At this point, their thoughts were crushed entirely together. There was no outlet for their cries. What had happened to their minds... it was like if a thousand people had been fit into a one hundred square foot room. They were trapped in pleasured oblivion, unable even to process it.

Washu had an idea for how she could use them for release. But that was an experiment for another time. "An absolute and complete success.

"My assembly line works perfectly.

"Still, there is maintenance to think of. I ought to make a testing ground for this," said Washu.

Then she looked up to the five Masaki-girls now standing in bondage. They'd just seen what happened, but they weren't being cubed yet. They were probably hoping it wouldn't happen to them; it was so cute.

"Mmph!" They said.

Washu smiled as she summoned several spools of disk girls. Then she opened a panel within the Washu console. Setting the spools in, she pressed a button. The Kiyone disk girl let out a brief scream with a thousand voices through the console. Then it was ejected and vanished from sight.

"She's gone off to my storage facility," said Washu.

"MMPH!" screamed the Masaki Girls.

"Sorry, ladies, but I've already heard your pleading today," said Washu. "Your original selves are over there. They're safely cubed. And you'll be joining them in permanent digital bondage. I've got to use my disk girls for something.

"Now, see, here's how it is going to go."

"I've saved a copy of you right before I bound you up. That copy is then created behind you as you are processed. Once I've finished with you, you'll be put into storage.

"Some of you are probably going to stay there for the rest of eternity.

"But a lucky few will be drawn out and used as parts in this machine. Or maybe even used to build a new device. Some of you may become some today, depending on how long it takes to break you.

"Now, why don't we see how long we can work you, girls, before you need repair." And she activated the device.

It began again. A disk girl was brought in, and the processing started. On and on the assembly line went, until eventually the disk girl was filled up in turn. That one was then ejected and processed.

Washu turned and left. She couldn't wait to hear the results.

As she got back into the public area of her lab, she found Masaki waiting for her. Masaki was like adult Sasami, but less elegant. She also had an excellent body, and Washy had meant to use her at some point.

"Washu?" asked Masaki.

"Oh Masaki, what is it?" said Washu, typing in a few commands.

"Funaho sent me down," said Masaki. "An unidentified object has appeared, and we need you to run some scans. How are my little Ayeka and Sasami doing?"

An unidentified object? That was unique. "Ayeka and Sasami were in the middle of one of my experiments." said Washu, "I'll teleport them back now." She created clones for her five sister-wives. "I'm on my way."

First, she'd check out this unidentified object. Then she'd see about expanding her brands of Masaki Girls.


	13. Recruitment

**Chapter Thirteen: Recruitment**

Kiyone woke up and could see for the first time in centuries.

She wasn't trapped inside her bosom and ass. Instead, she was bound in a spread eagle position on a cross. Her breasts were far larger than had once in a faraway time been normal. But they only reached down to her stomach, as opposed to being larger than her body. Around her, she saw the others, including Washu. Had Washu found the cure and let them out? What were the other girl's names again?

Whatever they were, their present state was impossibly curvaceous by normal standards. But a pale shadow of what they'd once been, though Kiyone didn't mind that. The feel of the air that wasn't superheated by her body warmth was heavenly. Being able to move her limbs, even within these chains, was a welcome change.

She could hardly even remember. Before, them was a treadmill with two sets of chompers on it and two factory areas on either side. They were made of a strange material Kiyone didn't recognize.

"Hello, ladies," said Washu's voice over the intercom. "Right now, you've just found yourselves with physical movement capability. This has got to be for the first time in centuries. And I've even turned the pleasure fields down a bit.

"Much feel like a welcome relief. Thing is, it isn't, and you haven't been here for centuries at all. In fact, you haven't even existed until a few moments ago."

The treadmill began to turn, and out of the factory-like places came a series of cubes. One blue, one red, one violet, one cyan, another yellow, and finally a light blue one. They were pulsing with energy, and Kiyone squirmed as she realized what they were. Each one was one of them, with a color corresponding to their hair color.

"Here are your originals, right here. I've merely cloned your minds and created you in a body that wasn't cubed." Kiyone thrashed in desperation, almost wishing she were back in cube form. Wouldn't this ever end? Looking to one side, she noticed that between each of the girls was a set of bindings that were unfilled.

Kiyone had a sneaking suspicion as to why.

"Why?" asked Washu for them. "I've decided that a little change to this relationship is necessary. We need to keep it interesting, after all." Then a hologram of Washu appeared before them. "You see, I've got a job for you."

Their gags were removed, and Kiyone coughed. But the violet haired thrashed. "We... we'll never work for you, Washu!" What was her name... Ayeka?

"Yeah, you're... you're a meanie..." said the immature blonde. Mihoshi, right?

"Let me go! I'll show you!" said the brash, space pirate. Ryoko Hakubi? Washu's daughter.

"I... I am a Princess of Jurai, and I am no one's tool," said the adult princess who had been a girl last time Kiyone had seen her. Sasami... right? She was now a beautiful adult. Very beautiful. Maybe she'd grown up a bit...

Washu, the original, remained silent. Kiyone reflected that she knew what would happen next. Maybe if she said nothing, Washu wouldn't do it to her. No, probably not. Washu was not one for half measures.

"I thought you ladies would say that," said Washu cheerfully. "Fortunately, you ladies have become a little... disposable in the past few centuries. My replicating technology has advanced in leaps and bounds. Especially since your originals were sealed away centuries ago.

"So, I think it's time we demonstrated the new technique."

And then they were thrust forward, their chests bouncing. Kiyone looked back to the empty bindings, where even now, a new set of them was appearing. And on they went along the treat, into the factory. Soon enough they were brought to an assembly line where huge nozzles hovered over their lips. Shooting out energy into their mouths, their mouths were forced open.

This was it.

Looking up, Kiyone saw that within the nozzles, there were tanks. But within, there was only air. Then there was a flash within, and a copy of them appeared within each. Energy poured down as they began to thrash and bang on the glass. Soon enough, their other-selves began to ripple visibly as they stood. Kiyone watched as her clone fell to her knees, moaning as the liquid began to drip from her body. No, it was her body that was becoming liquid. Soon her features disappeared as she began a literal meltdown. Soon they became color-coded tanks of goo, fully alive and sentient. Even as it happened, their every cell was reshaped.

Kiyone could almost feel it.

"Your other-selves are being transformed into a liquid set of nanites," said Washu. By now, the new Masaki Clones were fully liquified and filled the tanks. "Now, why don't we use them."

The nozzles opened, and Kiyone let out a scream as her own clone was force-fed to her in nanite form. She felt as it moved down her throat and then spread out throughout her body. As it did, Kiyone felt her other selves thoughts filling her mind. Her body was shaking as she was merged with herself.

Their memories, too, were merging. Two entirely identical life stories rushed through her thoughts. They went in perfect parallel, gradually merging, their sensations and thoughts doubling. Only to diverge at the end. Kiyone remembered appearing outside her bindings. She'd been looking down on a clone of herself in the same bondage. Then she'd realized she was the clone, and she began to melt. No thrashing could get her free, and now she was...

Herself.

Kiyone came.

She came hard and without restraint. Centuries in perpetual, pleasured bondage had prepared her for this moment. For year after year, decade after decade, Kiyone had been driven to the brink of orgasm and then denied. And each time, that point got further and further away. Each time, it took steadily more intense stimulation to get a rise from her. And every time the pleasure fields had supplied just enough. Enough to keep her begging for what lay beyond that unattainable threshold.

Now, beyond sensation, beyond madness, the combination of two minds broke through. The pleasure field was overridden at last. Her mind warped and shuddered beneath the sensation of pleasure. Distantly, Kiyone was aware that she and the other girls were screaming their lungs out. And they were loving every minute of it.

The bindings on them are loosed, and they fall forward, still in the midsts of orgasm. The pleasure field around them fluctuates as their bosoms and butts expanded outward. It was like so long ago, but there is no despair or even thought. All they could do was scream in orgasm as they crackled with power.

"Even as we speak, your duplicate nanites are forming through your entire bodies," said Washu. "In a few moments, you'll have transformed irrevocably. You'll all become one of the building blocks for my factory. A wonderful fate for anyway."

The orgasm continues, even as each of them were reshaped into their new cube forms. As their bosoms closed in around them, they awaited their final fates. The pleasure field flares to life, trying to account for the new brainwaves. And yet all it succeeds in doing as each one is cubed is increasing the length of the orgasm. The treadmill moves Kiyone and the others along a track. Their long-repressed minds and bodies are stretched to new lengths.

Why isn't it stopping?

Will it ever stop? Kiyone hopes not.

The orgasm continues, becoming ever more intense as it does. Then Kiyone realizes what happened. The pleasure field operates on a simple algorithm.

If Kiyone was not on the verge of orgasm, pleasure her continually.

If Kiyone is on the verge of orgasm, reduce pleasure.

Repeat.

Now, however, Kiyone and the others had been driven to orgasm. It had happened faster than the machine could account. They were no longer on the verge of orgasming, they had gone beyond that point. As a result, the pleasure field was now in the processing of pleasuring them. And the most pleasurable thing it could do was increase the intensity and length of the orgasm.

Forever.

The Masaki Girls had found a loophole in the rules, and Washu would never find out. Their cubes journeyed through the factory and were filed away into a vast room of thousands. And as they were set to rest, they knew she had already forgotten about them. More cubes were piled on top of them. It increased the pleasure as the sheer, undiluted ecstasy ravaged their minds. Soon, every single one of them had a stack of dozens of cubed girls on top of them. Then another row began as they were closed off completely.

It would never end.

Their memories were not so much fading as being consumed. Their sense of self was being burned away by sheer, undiluted joy. Even now, they felt their minds reaching out to connect with the others. Kiyone could see the thoughts and memories of the other girls filling her mind. But those thoughts and memories were becoming steadily less relevant, less important...

The Masaki Girls whited out.

They'd never white back in again, at this rate. There was only pleasure.

* * *

Washu had noticed something a bit interesting.

A glitch had screwed up the pleasure fields to force the girls into perpetual orgasm. When it had happened, her first reflex had been to correct it. But then she'd noticed it had resulted in a massive power spike from all of them. The orgasm, after endless years of frustration, was amazing in terms of effect. It appeared to be creating psychic energy by the bucketload. So much so that it actually eclipsed the most advanced form of generator girl Washu had created.

The potential energy sources from these ladies were infinite. Assuming these energies could be sustained, of course, which was a big if. Washu would need to investigate how far these ladies could be pushed.

Immediately, Washu had saved them as copies. Quickly she'd rerouted a number of different production facilities. At once, she'd begun producing them by the truckload. By the time her original six orgasm cubes arrived at their warehouse, there were thousands of them. Once she'd filled up a few warehouses, she'd get to work testing them.

Now she turned her attention back to the beautiful six ladies looking in terror. They didn't know what had happened and they need never know. "Now, about you ladies, I cloned before it happened.

"Would you like a job? Or a permanent place in one of my assembly lines?

"Yes, or no."

Washu removed the gags.

"Yes, yes, just don't-" began Ayeka.

Washu pressed a button, and Ayeka was cloned before hands grabbed her. Then they moved her forward onto the assembly line. "Yes or no, Ayeka," said Washu.

"No, no, please, don't..." began Ayeka.

Washu cut her off with a supercharge of energy. In mere moments he'd expanded outward. Soon enough, she was cubed and sent along the assembly line, squashed flat by the crushers. Before long, she was turned into a perfect cube. No permanent orgasm for her, that was a bug, not a feature.

"I guess I'll cube the rest of you, so Ayeka isn't lonely," said Washu.

"No!" cried Ryoko before she and the others were forced onto the assembly line. Like clockwork, they were all cubed and sidled along to other parts of the factory.

"Now, new Ayeka?" said Washu, looking to the new set of girls. "What do you say?"

Ayeka trembled in fear. "Yes."

"Kiyone?" asked Washu.

"Yes," said Kiyone, looking down.

"Ryoko," said Washu.

"Yes!" snapped Ryoko.

"Mihoshi?" asked Washu.

"Yes," said Mihoshi, crying.

"Sasami," asked Washu.

Sasami was red-eyed. "...Yes."

"Me?" asked Washu.

The clone looked calculating. "...Yes."

"Perfect," said Washu.

"Time to make the alterations. And now that I've got your cooperation, it's time to make some copies.

"I've got special jobs in mind for each of you ladies, and you'll begin training in them at once. Oh, FYI, I reserve the right to terminate your contract and cube you at any time for any reason. So try not to make any mistakes.

"One more thing.

"If you ladies last ten years working for me, I'll find a nice retirement for you. Something to look forward to."

It had been long delayed, but now there was a way to make Washu's Experiments fresh and new again.


End file.
